


School Was Never This Interesting...

by Humble_Tortoise (Caskets_Here)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Cigarettes, Coffee, Fantasizing, Fantasy, M/M, Moving, Multi, New School, Nightmares, Secrets, Teacher-Student Relationship, eventual angst, occasional boners, other stuff, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskets_Here/pseuds/Humble_Tortoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a senior and coffee junkie about the age of seventeen and a half. He, Mikey and their mother have just moved to Jersey from the middle of nowhere for reasons Gerard doesn't really like to discuss. He tries to keep to himself- he really does- but he apparently The Fates(traitorous bastards that they are) have other things in mind. There's this teacher and, well you know how the student teacher story goes? Well imagine that, only with a little more blood, a few more nightmares and some coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Okay ( I Think)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. 
> 
> Enjoy please?
> 
>  
> 
> More Notes at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is a high school student, artist, coffee junkie and jacket slut. He lives with Mikey and his mother, Donna.  
> Frank's a teacher he cant take his eyes off of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. 
> 
> Enjoy please?
> 
>  
> 
> More Notes at the end.

_Gerard held on tightly. He never wanted to let go. Never wanted to break their embrace or wanted the feelings…the moment itself to come to an end. He looked down to the face that was looking up so affectionately at him,” I love you, Gee.” No one had ever called him ‘Gee’ before, but Gerard liked the way it sounded on his tongue. Even though the voice was foreign it was extremely comforting._  
 _Gerard held on tighter. “I love you, too.”_  
 _He closed his eyes and breathed,” I don’t want this to end. I never want this to end.” Gerard said._  
 _He felt soft lips on his own. After a moment he heard,” You need to wake up.”_  
 _He shook his head,” What?”_  
 _“Wake up, Gerard. Wake up”_  
 _Gerard furrowed his brow and opened his eyes. He saw nothing but black shadows and flecks of red._  
 _“Gerard, dude, you have to wake up!”_  
 _He felt his embrace slipping and the absence of his partner’s body left him feeling chilled to the core, the only constant was his voice, it distinct voice, Telling him to wake up._  
 _“No. “He shook his head and waved out his arms as if trying to shoo an annoying bug. “No. “He said again._  
 _“Don’t leave me.” He said, his voice straining in the shadows to be heard and still only barely a whisper” please!”_  
 _“Wake up!”_  
 _“I don’t wanna.” He shook his head again._  
 _The voice changed. It was different and Gerard recognized it immediately. Familiar. Younger, more frantic._ Ugh, Mikey.

 

“Gerard, wake up!” Mikey was shaking Gerard so hard he felt physically sick. Like really sick. Like, Ya know that feeling you get when you're on a roller coaster or whatever and it randomly starts going really fucking fast? Yeah, that's what he felt like.  
Gerard sat upright in his bed...or at least, as close to upright as he could get in his out-of-it-tired state “What the hell, Mikey? I was sleeping… Do you get that? _Sleeping!_ ” He glared through half closed eyes at his younger brother.  
“Come _on!_ Wake up, it’s Monday!" Mikey shrieked (Way too loudly...like a banshee or some shit) in his ear.

Gerard looked at him blankly, waiting for Mikey to tell him why the fuck he was wakinghim up  on a _Monday_. In _Summer._

Mikey let out a mighty sigh and-with the patient of a highly irritated single mother- explained. "We have school in like, 29 minutes. You remember school? That thing you can’t stand but they force us to attend otherwise we’ll never succeed in life?”

  
Okay so... not so much summer, then. 

But still.

Monday.

Gerard looked at Mikey dead in the eye, a morbid Poker face hiding any hint of interest (not that there actually was any to begin with). He yawned, scratched the right side of his neck and stretched like a rudely awakened cat. Then he glared at Mikey again before throwing his covers over his head.

  
“Does it _look_ like I give a fuck?” He hissed under his Fortress of Sleep-a-Tude.

  
Mikey grabbed Gerard’s covers and threw them to the floor. Gerard, on autopilot, shivered and reached for his fluffy orange covers. But alas! 'Twas all in vein! His comforter seemed to have transported itself halfway across the room. He then flailed and loud a totally manly squawk of discontent.

  
At Mikey's exasperated eye roll, Gerard seethed,” You invaded my Fortress of Sleep-a-Tude, Mikey. I've told you not to do that. On several occasions, If I remember correctly.”

  
Mikey looked at him pointedly,” Gerard! Get up!”

  
He curled into beetle position,” Go away, Mikey.” Gerard heard a sigh and closed his eyes tightly, praying that his plan had succeeded and his brother got so frustrated he left. But Mikey, without warning, stood up and threw Gerard’s uniform on his vulnerable and scrunched-in-general-displeasure/hope face. Mikey looked around the messy room briefly and found Gerard’s deodorant and toothbrush, which he threw at Gerard’s face, as well. A groan of disapproval and annoyance erupted from Gerard. He sat up,” Okay! First off: Ow! Whatever. I’m up!” Mikey threw Gerard’s socks in his face,” I said I’m up, okay. Now get out so I can get dressed. “

  
Mikey smirked and left the room.

Gerard noticed how quite Mikey was as they walked to school. I mean he’s always quite, Gerard guessed, but he seems to have something on his mind today.  
“You okay?” Gerard asked. Sparing a sideways glance at his little brother as they both continued up the hill to school.  
“Just school dude, I mean… I know we already took orientation and stuff last Wednesday…but this is High School. After this it’s all over. Mikey took an overly theatrical breath…which meant he was lying. He always used exaggeration in some way when he lied. In fact, if you didn't know him well enough, you probably wouldn't have been able to tell at all.  
Gerard shook his head. He didn't believe Mikey for a second, he was smarter than that and if Mikey thought he was gonna get off this easy he had another thing coming.  
He looked at Mikey pointedly,” I’m not buying it… maybe that’s part of it.” Gerard shook his head.” Dude, seriously. What’s up?”  
Mikey sighed, a real truthful sigh. “It happened again.”  
Gerard furrowed his brow,” What do you mean?” But even as those words escaped his lips, he knew what his brother was talking about. It had been happening constantly for the entire summer non-stop.  
Mickey frowned as though it hurt him when he said,” You were screaming in your sleep…again. But then you got quite and you started mumbling something about shadows and love and then you started shooing me away when I tried waking you up.”  
Gerard was silent. There was no indication that he’d even heard his brother except for his slightly faltered pace as he continued walking. He’d thought it was over; the nightmares had pretty much stopped about two or three weeks earlier. They were so upsetting. Not even the dream themselves, just the fact that Mikey kept stressing over him.  
“Dude, come on,” Gerard began,” It’s nothing. Just a few bad dreams. Actually…,” He looked over at Mikey,” You said I stopped screaming right?”  
When Mikey nodded hesitantly, Gerard said,” See? Everything’s gonna be fine. Even if it started out as another nightmare, it must have gotten better since I stopped screaming, right?”  
Mikey nodded again” Do you--” He cleared his throat,” Do you remember what it was about?”  
“What, the dream?” Gerard asked.  
“Yeah”  
Gerard shook his head,” Nah, I never remember them. For me… it’s just a blur of ...black smoke. And then I wake up and I feel really anxious and jumpy….” He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Come to think of it, Gerard thought, He hadn't woken up all jittery and nervous that morning. He was just tired and sleepy… kinda blissed out. Weird…  
Gerard could tell his brother wanted to talk about it more, but he tried to shrug it off.  
He sighed as he made his way around the corner and crossed the street. By some miracle, they’d made it to school with 15 minutes to spare, But Gerard guessed it was only because the school itself wasn't very far away, and it was just the colossal hill that stretched 3 blocks making it appear further than it actually was. Regardless, he and Mikey were reasonably fast.  
Mikey had already walked ahead of Gerard with an eager spring to his step and disappeared within the crowd of adolescents. Gerard looked up at his new school. It was big and regal looking, as if they took an old mid-evil castle or church or whatever and randomly decided to transform it into a prep school.  
Gerard could seriously imagine how that would've sounded,” Come hither, Brethren! Let’s stop using this building for awesome or violent stuff and turn it into a torture chamber…wait no, a school! Yeah, that’s better. Basically, it’s the same thing.” He laughed to himself, and looked around, taking in the scenery at a closer angle.  
The school itself was completely Victorian-era brick and wood. The wood was obviously remodeled with like, mahogany or something else dark and pretty looking. Complete with cobblestone pathways everything kind of contrasted with the bricks and the old look but it ended up absolutely stunning, Gerard casually thought to himself as he began making his way through the crowd.  
Gerard counted to ten in his head and then started over again. He always did this on first days. If he succeeded to count to ten eleven times, the school year would be awesome. If he reached ten times or less, the school year would probably suck. He walked along a deserted cobblestone pathway free of most of the masses in hopes he’d be able to scope out the rest of the school before the first bell rang. Counting the entire time he was walking, he made it up to exactly ten and a half before someone behind him yelled.” Hey faggot!”  
Dammit.  
He was really hoping to make it to eleven. Despite the obvious shout out directed at him, he continued walking. This time the voice that shouted obscurities at him was closer. He glance to his side and walked slightly faster. Maybe if he ignored whoever was attempting to get under his skin, they’d go—  
Gerard felt a harsh shove forward. He didn't have time to register what had happened before he’d tripped over the laces of his Converses and he fell down on the jagged pavement. “Hey what’s wrong with you?” He heard a voice from behind him,” Didn't hear my calling you? Huh?”  
Gerard grunted roughly as he started to turn around and get himself off the ground. He stood up as straight as possible and dusted himself off. He looked the guy in bright eyes and glared. “Dude, what the hell is your problem!?”  
The bully laughed. What’s weird, thought Gerard, is that it was a sad, miserable laugh. Gerard had heard tons of those and his was no different than the other depressed kids or bullies of his last school.  
” First off, my names not ‘dude’, its Bob. Bob Bryar”, he retorted. Gerard glared at the big blond jerk.” Second off,” said the jerk,” My problem is you. We don’t like fags at this school. “He gave Gerard the once over,” Or losers, or nerds or creepy little black haired freaks like yourself. So just to let you know,” He continued while moving in close to Gerard,” If I see you in my way in the hallway, or outside of school. I’m going. To hurt you. “He snarled, his upper lip rose in an aggressive manner.  
At this point he was in Gerard’s personal space. Gerard hated when people were in his personal space. After all, he thought, it was called personal space for a reason. And that reason wasn't so he could share it with the likes of Bob Bryar, douche bag extraordinaire. He really, hated it when people called him fag though. Not that he had a problem with what the uncivilized term implied(he honestly didn't, he just thought it was ignorant and offensive) it just really pissed him off. He absolutely loathed the likes of Bob. And he could tell right away, they were going to have a lot of problems during the year.  
Who did this guy think he was, anyway? To just go up to a person like that and start trash talking their entire existence. Bob didn't even know him, not that Gerard wanted him to, but still. What the actual fuck was wrong with him. He was nothing but an offensive asshole that caused other people misery to cope with whatever bullshit he had to put up with at home. People like him should at least feel remorse.  
Gerard sighed and turned around on his heel. Fuck, he needed a cigarette! He straightened his tie and nodded absently in response to Bob’s rant. He started walking off again in the same direction as he had started before. He figured he shouldn't waste so much of his time with someone whose path of thinking was along the lines of homophobia, coming up with offensive terms, using offensive terms, thinking about his shitty life and beating anyone with an original thought into the ground. Wow, Gerard thought, sad life. He smirked but quickly frowned afterwards. He kind of felt bad for bob. It wasn't his fault he had a terrible life. Or that he didn't know how to act in a school…. Or that he—  
He felt a sharp shove forward and stumbled. Insert eye roll here, Gerard thought to himself. He hadn't believed Bob would let him off that easily and was prepared for the second push. This time he landed in a more feline-like pose, resting only on his hands and feet. Well my new converses are fucked half way to heaven, pondered Gerard, but at least I didn't mess up my uniform again.  
He looked up at Bob and sighed. Just when he was starting to pity the jerk. Oh well. He turned around and got up, speaking cautiously to the Neanderthal before him.  
“Can I assist you with something?” He said calmly while shaking his hands free of dirt. He was good at speaking calmly and keeping his cool. He had to be; especially at home and at his old school. He hated doing it though. More specifically… he hated doing it at times like this, for example, when his patience and tolerance for ignorant dicks like Bob was evaporating and growing more non-existent with every breath Bob took in his presence.  
Bob snarled,” Where do you think you’re going, fag?” He really fucking needed a fucking cigarette.  
Gerard couldn't help but roll his eyes and though he would regret doing it, the sarcasm in his voice dripped off his tongue like milk and honey,” Narnia.” He commented with a smirk,” Would you like to come with me? I know a centaur who knows a guy you might be rather …interested in. He’s about your age and as much of a jerk as you are. “Gerard arched an eyebrow,” Maybe you guys could get married! And have a jerk wedding! And raise repulsive little adopted jerky little children.” He rolled his eyes again but the sarcasm was gone from his voice when he said:  
“Seriously. Leave me alone. The last people who fucked with me accidentally ended up in coffins.”  
Bob raised his eyebrows defiantly,” What? Is that like a threat or something?”  
Gerard shook his head vehemently,” Oh, No! Mr. Bryar, it’s a confession. I wouldn't dare threaten you”  
“You sure?” Bob said grabbing a fistful of Gerard’s blazer and vehemently pinning him up against the closest wall, “Because that sounded like a threat.” He pulled Gerard off the wall only to slams him harshly against it. There was a certain piece of brick that kept stabbing Gerard’s back. Bob growled,” I don’t like being threatened.” He slammed Gerard back into the wall about 3 more times,” Maybe I should beat some sense into you.” By this time Gerard’s eyes were closed and he was trying to stay as still as possible. HE needed a motherfucking CIGARETTE in five fucking seconds or he was gonna flip the fuck out.  
“Maybe you shouldn't,” said an unfamiliar voice. Only what’s strange is: Gerard could swear he knew that voice from somewhere.  
Whatever, he thought, he was just glad some kid had come over and tried to disperse the scene. He opened his eyes in order to look at his peer hero and kind of gasped.  
First off he gasped because the kid who’d saved him was probably the single most beautiful person Gerard had ever seen. He was short but still really fit; he had black hair which was really short on one side and on the other side, long enough to cover one of his eyes. He had tattoos snaking all across his skin, but the one that caught Gerard’s attention was the scorpion on his neck. He was a tad bit pale, but somehow it just made the tattoos stand out more. His knees would've probably given out if not for the fact that he was still being held slightly off the ground by Bob.  
Or, at least I was, being held off the ground about five seconds ago, thought Gerard, what the hell why’d he stop torturing me just cause of some kid? I mean I’m grateful and all but—  
Bob was wide eyed and looked like he was on the verge of running. “Shit.” He mumbled after he’s let Gerard go and was being looked upon by this kid for some kid of explanation.  
The mysterious stranger arched one perfect eyebrow,” I beg your pardon?” He said.  
“Sorry Mr. Iero, I uhm. It… it won’t h-happen again.” Bob stuttered.  
Wait... rewind. This kid’s…this guy is a fucking teacher?!?! He’s so young and un-teacher like. And also had these really pretty ey—  
“Of course, it won’t. Would you care to explain why you just had a peer of yours backed up against a wall? Threatening him? Bullying him?” Mr. Iero queried.  
When Bob flinched at the word ‘bullying’ Gerard couldn't help but feel happy that something had actually made him uneasy.  
Good, Gerard thought, he deserves it.  
Bob looked as though he was about to throw up. Gerard only hoped he wouldn't aim for his Chucks. Dirty was one thing, But having someone else barf on his new Converses was the equivalent of dying violently 4 times, which is to say, not very pleasant and not on Gerard’s To DO list… actually, come to think of it, Gerard didn't have a To Do List. He figured he should probably make one; it might help him organize better. He looked over at Mr. Iero. He would definitely make one… and a certain teacher was going to be at the very top of that list. Gerard laughed internally at that. But even so, even being looked at by someone like Mr. Iero was a blessing. He was absolutely stunning and his eyes were so haunting. And that voice, that voice was so familiar; he could have sworn he knew it from--  
“Uhm bullying… that’s a pretty strong word, Mr. Iero… We were just… uhm playing a game.” He lied, “Right, dude?” Bob said looking to Gerard for conformation.  
Gerard gave a distracted nod at Bob’s feeble attempt to get himself out of trouble. He was too busy gazing at Mr. Iero’s eyes to be bothered with Bob at that moment.  
Mr. Iero turned his gaze unto Gerard, eyebrows raised expectantly. Gerard’s gaze immediately shot towards the cobble pathway they were standing on.  
He glanced guiltily up at Mr. Iero, and he swore he saw the hint of a smirk in the teacher’s expectant gaze but he could have just been imagining things.  
Mr. Iero directed his gaze back to Bob and shrugged,” Didn’t look like a game to me… and that threat to beat some sense into him seemed pretty damn sincere.”  
Bob was silent.  
“If I catch you messing with this student, or any other student again. You’ll be transferred to a school more fit to handle youth such as yourself. Do I make myself clear?” His voice carried a no-bullshit alpha male dominant tone that sent shivers down Gerard’s spine. But they were weird shivers, good shivers. Gerard couldn't help but smile impulsively.  
“Yes, sir.” Bob said looking around frantically.  
“You may leave now, Robert.” Mr. Iero said sounding slightly agitated that Bob hadn't taken the hint that he’d been dismissed already.  
“Thank you, sir” Bob muttered and walked off quickly.  
Mr. Iero turned his full attention to Gerard,” You okay?”  
Gerard nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was pretty sure he was blushing from just being near Mr. Iero, he figured he didn't want to stutter and make a complete ass of himself.  
“You sure, dude? Your cheeks are completely flushed. “Gerard nodded again. Mr. Iero’s voice had switched to a completely casual and kind of gentle tone. It relaxed Gerard enough to actually speak up.  
“No, yeah, I’m—I’ll be fine. I mean, it was no big deal. I’m used to it.” He looked Mr. Iero in the eyes.  
“Sorry to hear that. You shouldn't let dicks like Bob mess with you. You should fight back, though or he’ll never leave you alone” Mr. Iero said and started walking with Gerard towards the school’s entrance.  
Gerard chuckled and shook his head,” I was actually trying not to.”  
Mr. Iero looked at Gerard quizzically but dropped the subject,” Anyway, what did you mean when you said the last kids who messed with you ended up in coffins… and that you were confessing to something.”  
“Oh, you heard that, huh?” Gerard wondered briefly how long he’d been watching the scene unravel before actually stopping. He could have been there the entire time, or at least a long time.  
Mr. Iero nodded,” Yeah, I heard that.”  
Gerard looked to Mr. Iero than straight ahead,” Nothing really. I just wanted to see what would happen. Kind of a half-assed defense mechanism; just a really bad social experiment, I guess.”Gerard said.  
Mr. Iero nodded,” Are you new here?”  
Gerard smirked,” What gave it away?”  
Mr. Iero rolled his eyes,” The hair, your eyeliner…”Gerard blushed uncontrollably,” and the tee-shirt, which I have to say: I definitely approve of.”  
Gerard glanced down at his Smashing Pumpkins tee-shirt; he hadn't even noticed he had it on. He was only half awake when he’d gotten dressed that morning, Mikey must have given him the shirt. Bless that young boy’s soul, Gerard thought.  
“Oh, you like the Pumpkins? “ Gerard questioned with a smirk. He was comfortable now that they had switched the subject to music. Music had always made him comfortable, not that he would actually tell anyone that, of course.  
Mr. Iero smiled. It was a dazzling, beautiful, angelic smile with dimples and everything. Gerard was almost blinded by sheer beauty.  
“Of course! They’re amazing!” Mr. Iero commented and started going about the different layers of the band, how long he’d been a fan etc…  
Gerard had thought it a mere coincidence and a bit of an achievement that he’d never had a crush on any of his teachers, although looking back on it, his past teachers were either middle aged, unattractive, completely evil, not his type, or extremely boring. So he guessed it wasn't that much of a coincidence or achievement. He had made a rule not to fall head over heels for a teacher when he started elementary school. It hadn't seemed like a big deal before but Gerard realized that that was only because his rule had never actually been challenged. Right at that moment, walking with Mr. Iero, looking at his enchanting hazel eyes and listening to the rise and fall of his voice as he talked about The Smashing Pumpkins, Gerard realized two things…  
Thing One: His rule was extremely unrealistic and as long as he was in this school, he would probably forget it ever existed.  
Thing Two: He was, what society would call, a flaming bisexual.  
He realized Thing Two with an inward snort. He’d never really thought about his sexuality before. He wasn't that into labeling stuff, so he figured, he wasn't gay or even bisexual for that matter. He just found another guy extremely attractive. Like, Mind bogglingly attractive. Gerard pondered this for a second. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he probably wouldn't have a problem with labels if they didn't divide people and make everyone wanna fit into one category or rebel from one category or stereo-type people.  
Wow, Thought Gerard, labels suck.  
Mr. Iero looked at him quizzically,” I guess I agree with you... although I have to say, that comment was a bit irrelevant”  
Gerard, tragically torn from his spiraling train of thought, looked up at Mr. Iero startled,” What?”  
“You’re comment? I was agreeing with you…” He said eyeing Gerard suspiciously.  
Only then had it dawned on Gerard that he must have said his thought referring to how much labels sucked, aloud.  
“Oh, yeah, of course” Gerard said, putting a lid on his wandering thoughts for the time being. He always got distracted while he was in the middle of a conversation with someone he was interested in (not even interested as in had a crush on but if the conversation was intriguing or the person was just captivating in general , his mind was always 15 steps ahead of the conversation. And it was a real pain in the ass at times, like now, thought Gerard, when he had the full attention of an amazing individual.  
“You sure you’re okay? You seem a little out of it,” Mr. Iero remarked.  
“Yeah. I’m fine,” Gerard said dismissively,” My thoughts were just wandering a bit.”  
Mr. Iero nodded,” Yeah, that happens to me sometimes, too.” He chuckled.  
The bell sounded in the distance, it was a long and intrusive sound and Gerard was a tad bit upset that it had ended his conversation with Mr. Iero. Sigh, Oh well… I guess I’ll see him around the school sometime.  
Mr. Iero looked hesitant for a second and rolled his eyes. Looking over at Gerard he said,” Here, let me walk you to class.”  
Gerard shook his head,” Uhm. No! No, thank you. I’ll be fine; I’m good with directions… and stuff… so I think I can manage…” His voice trailed off uncertainly. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? He’s offering to walk with me and help me find where the hell my next class is, and I just fucking denied him?!? Am I mental? What the actual—  
Gerard looked guiltily up to Mr. Iero. And he could have sworn if not for just a second, that there was a tinge of disappointment underlying within the hazel depths of Mr. Iero’s pretty eyes. But that’s absurd; He thought quickly taking back and dismissing the notion that Mr. Iero would even be mildly affected by the fact that someone as unimportant as Gerard didn't want his company.  
Not like Gerard didn't want his company. Of course, Gerard wanted his company; He just didn't want Mr. Iero wasting his time with Gerard, when he probably had better things in his professional and important life to do. Like, paperwork and saving other awkward kids from getting the snot kicked out of them by kids like Bob.  
Mr. Iero gathered his thoughts, “Well, at least let me walk you through the front door? Bob might end up fucking with you again. Trust me; you don’t wanna be that kid’s scapegoat or punching bag. That kid has some baggage and taking his anger out on kids like you doesn't help. He thinks it does, but it just builds up frustration, and what he did to this kid last year… he ended up in the hospital.”  
Gerard was quiet. He knew what Mr. Iero was doing. I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him walk me to class just this once…  
Gerard finally agreed to let Mr. Iero walk him. Not because he was actually scared of Bob, if worse came to worse, Gerard knew how to defend himself, he just chose not to for the sake of everyone else in the school and in his family... He couldn't make Mikey and his mother go through that again. Never again.  
Mr. Iero gave him a playful punch on the arm and the contact alone sent weird vibes through every single nerve in Gerard’s body. “What’s the first class on your schedule?”  
Gerard took the folded red envelope out of his blazer pocket and removed out the pale paper from inside. He scrutinized the oddly arranged schedule briefly before shrugging and handing it over to Mr. Iero.  
“I can’t read it,” He said lamely,” Everything’s uncoordinated and randomly written”  
Mr. Iero moves some of the hair out from his eyes,” You, young man, have Chemistry with Mrs. McKenzie, she’s pretty cool, you’ll like her, I guess.” He said after about 5 seconds, “You’ll get used to the way they type out official papers, by the way, like report cards and schedules and memos and shit. It confused the hell out of me when I first got here, too.” They made their way up the steep gray stairs leading to the school’s grand mahogany front entrance.  
Gerard retrieved a black marker from his back pocket and scribbled a few words on the red envelope he still had in his hands. He got a thumbtack from his messenger bag and stuck the animated words:  
Welcome to Hell!!! >:D  
On the school’s front doors as they made their way into the school. Mr. Iero saw it and eventually turned red from laughing so hard.  
“That’s vandalism, dude,” Mr. Iero said, half out of breath as he opened the door.  
Gerard batted his eyelashes with mock innocence,” Please, don’t tell on me, Mr. Iero.”  
Mr. Iero rolled his eyes but looked away,” Oh stop it, let’s get your sorry ass to class.”

 

The rest of the day went by in an unfocused, tiring haze; full of over exaggerated/over-eager new faces and work he’d missed the first three day of school the previous week. At least he and Mikey had only come a few days later than everyone else.  
He couldn't even focus most of the day. He was too wrapped up in desperately trying to place exactly where he’d heard Mr. Iero’s seemingly extremely familiar voice. Try as he might have, though, Gerard couldn't remember where Mr. Iero’s voice was from. Which led him to sleep dreamlessly through two of his first three classes of the day.  
The only time he actually paid attention and was on full(or half full) alert was the moment he realized, while studying his schedule during lunch, that he had Mr. Iero as a teacher twice every day, which alone was proof that there was some kind of God up there.  
Thank fuck, he thought to himself as he entered Mr. Iero’s ‘Gothic Lit 101’ class. The classroom itself was pretty small, despite that, about 28 kids had packed into every desk, chair and available spot on the floor. Must be a pretty popular class. Gerard, having been relatively early to the class got to have his pick of the seats. For once in his life, he chose a spot in the front of the class. Mr. Iero smiled brightly (but briefly) at Gerard as he noticed his choice in seating arrangements, then turned his attention towards the class.  
“Good Morning, Class.” He began,” I’m not gonna start with the ‘this-year-there-will-be-no-nonsense’ speech or the –if you’re- respectful-in-my- class blah blah-blah. There are little to no rules in my class room. If and when you follow these rules, you’ll have an awesome year. If you forgive the term, disobey these rules,” He looked about the room seeming to scan each individual face before coming to a stop at Gerard, an eyebrow cocked and the shadow of a smirk behind his relaxed mouth,” Well, then, tough shit, you’re gonna have to deal with the fucking consequences.”  
There were a few scattered giggles at the curse words that came from Mr. Iero. He raised an eyebrow momentarily and in a heartbeat started going over the rules of his class and eventually started getting to the actual Gothic Lit (which he was extremely enthusiastic about). He had five rules. Only five, Gerard thought with a smirk, yup, definitely my favorite teacher.

 

Gerard liked the architecture of his new school; it was a nice mix of a modern England mansion and a medieval Transylvanian castle. It had the right mixture of mahogany and cobblestone. He was on his way to his last class of the day, his second class with his favorite teacher, the one and only, Mr. Iero. And the great thing was that this class was Art. ART. Art. Art. Art. No matter how many times you said the word or how many ways you said it, it still made Gerard smile like a complete dork and he didn't even fucking care. He was going to be an art major in college, He was sent to Pestilence Prep (his current school) on an art scholarship. Everything about this one class (and maybe Gothic Lit) made him wanna do back flips and drop-kick the Hulk.  
Something else that Gerard figured was pretty awesome was that all the art rooms were in the section of the castle that used to be used as the Dungeon. No one told him that but, he figured it out from the architecture and the way the stairs descended and the way the rooms were isolated from everywhere else in the castle.  
When he got to the class room he chose a spot that looked pretty harmless in the back of the class. He would've loved to get up in the front of the class again, but this was art, and he took this seriously. So, he figured he couldn't have an awesome and charming and amazing teacher like Mr. Iero distracting him from his work. And thank god, Mr. Iero seemed to respect that. He didn't bother Gerard while he was working at all. Not once during the entire first half of the class. He needed coffee.. lots of coffee  
Eventually, Gerard figured he must have fallen asleep though, because he heard that voice again telling him to wake up only this time it seemed… familiar. Not as far away. He figured he was dangling somewhere between consciousness and Sleep-a-tude.  
“Wake up, Gerard.” Said the voice again.  
“I don’t wanna.” Gerard said, just like before.  
“Gerard, you need to wake up!” Said the voice, like last time.  
Gerard furrowed his brow and opened his eyes. Unlike last time there were no black shadows and red flecks.  
Only hazel mist and scorpion clouds.  
And this time was different. The voice didn't morph into a younger, more hurried tone. It remained the same. A now familiar, still extremely gentle voice.  
“Gerard, dude, you have to wake up!” Just like last time…  
No. it wasn't  
He felt a cold chill down his spine and--  
Gerard’s eyes opened with a wild start and his gaze immediately found the calm hazel eyes he’d been dreaming so fondly of only moments before.  
“Gerard, dude, you gotta wake up, the final bell just rang and everyone else left already, come on get up!”  
“I know your voice. I know where I've heard you before. You’re the...” He tried to catch his breath.  
“Gerard, are you okay?” Mr. Iero’s eyes were etching with worry.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
Mr. Iero looked at him challengingly,” Why don’t I believe you? Come on tell me the truth, okay? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing,” Gerard said and walked over to the door. He heard Mr. Iero sigh heavily and guilt weighed him down for a second. He didn’t want to leave like this, but Mr. Iero just kept on pushing the subject. He had to say something.  
He turned around to face Mr. Iero and shrugged.  
Mr. Iero sighed again,” I know we don’t know each other that well, but you can come talk to me about anything, okay? And I know you don’t seem like an open page but-“  
Gerard shook his head vehemently and said,” Just listen to me.  I mean it, I’m okay.” He turned and headed down the hallway, looking over his shoulder and yelling:” Trust me!” at the top of his lungs as he made his way home. He _really needed a fucking cigarette._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my gorgeous little flowers! thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed, leave praise or constructive criticism, subscribe and leave kudos if you deem me worthy and IF YOU FIND ANY KIND OF GRAMMATICAL ERROR OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. TELL ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW  
> thank you for your time
> 
>  
> 
> and now the weather


	2. Explanations and Sffection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard apologizes for freaking out.

Gerard ran all the way home that day. Down the block and across the street, down the hill and around the corner, down the block again.  
He was freaking out. Was it even slightly possible that Mr. Iero of all people could’ve been the one Gerard had dreamt about? Would it be realistic to say that this charming and intriguing young teacher was the reason Gerard’s nightmares had turned into more, pleasurable, totally not horrific (kinda) fairy tales? Well… not totally not horrific, since Gerard was freaking out and stuff.

 _No_. Gerard finalized, _it’s not_. _There’s not even a slight chance in the smallest most insignificant corner of hell that the voice in the dreams being Mr. Iero’s is anything more than a coincidence…_  
Just a really fucking creepy coincidence, but nothing more.  
He took out his key and entered the house.

“Gerard? Is that you?” He heard his mother call from somewhere their unreasonably large kitchen.  
Gerard found he had enough energy to take a deep breath and answer his mother in a tone of voice that wouldn’t make her worry.  
Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

” Yeah, it’s me! I’m going upstairs for a while?” He shouted back as he paused at the top of the staircase and waited for a response.

  
After thirty seconds or so of silence, his mother finally answered, “Okay.  Don’t stay in your room the entire day? I've got some people coming over…” Her voice trailed off and the calming motherly tone was replaced with a string of curse words. Gerard guessed she’d probably burned herself while taking something out of the oven. His mother had been accident prone since before Gerard was even a thought in her head.  
He went upstairs and opened his room door. His room was mess, that must wasn’t a surprise in the slightest. There were paintbrushes and markers and poster board and song lyrics scattered around the majority of the room; only by the (kind of) clear path from Gerard’s desk to his bed and over to the door of the room was the dark wooded floor even visible.  
He tossed his messenger bag to the side of his bed and plopped down on the mattress with an exhausted thump. Okay so let’s go over what just happened, he thought to himself, and let’s start at the beginning, shall we?  
Gerard than preceded to make a mental list of everything that had happened leading up to him freaking out and running away from the only person outside his family who’d been genuinely nice to him since he left Cameron High last year.

  
1\. He left Cameron High after The Incident.  
2\. His mom got all depressed   
3\. Mikey stopped talking to people and started isolating himself.  
4\. Summer started.  
5\. His mom, Mikey and he moved over to North Jersey in hopes of some kind of “fresh start”.  
6\. He started having the Black Shadowed Nightmares.  
7\. Mikey started coming out of his shell and started kind of talking again.  
8\. Mikey told Gerard that he was gay.  
9\. Gerard started working on his graphic novel again.  
10\. His mom registered them to Pestilence Prep. (Great name for a school, by the way*sarcasm*).  
11\. The nightmares stopped.  
12\. The school’s paper work took three extra days to go through...  
13\. He had the first dream featuring an untraceable voice.  
14\. He met Mr. Iero.  
15\. He fell completely head over heels for Mr. Iero.  
16\. He fell asleep in Art class.  
17\. He woke up and recognized the voice in his dreams.  
18\. He freaked out.  
19\. He ran home.

Okay… so the the list didn’t really help Gerard with anything.  
 _What…. Wait... uhm… it’s not… I can’t …he’s not... I hadn’t even --_ what in the vigorous fuck just happened?  
His mind was racing; he needed to get out of the house. He needed air. He needed…  
Gerard sighed; _I need to get a fucking handle on my thoughts. And...and I-I have to make sure not to sleep. I_ _really_ _don’t wanna have that dream a third time. Oh God._

 

Gerard was motionless. He was still breathing of course, but he was completely still. He needed to get out of the house. He needed air. But, instead of leaving he lay immobile except the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out.  
Gerard had finished his homework; and about fifteen chapters of his graphic novel. He’d even written a song … and painted a little. Any kind of art related project to help him take his mind off his dreams for the time being. He had nothing left to do. He’d done everything. He’d used up most of his paint. His markers were all out of ink. Within the course of 7 hours, Gerard had used up most of his art supplies and was now empty and more exhausted than he had been over 8 months.  
He didn’t move, he just focused on a small crack on the blank ceiling. Hoping to close his eyes and become as invisible and insignificant as that tiny imperfection in the ceiling. He wasn’t even depressed, he was just tired. He’d replayed the day’s events about 57 times in his mind. Every time he did it only befuddled him that much more. It’s not like he was psychic, but then again he didn’t really have to be. Dreams sometimes showed things not yet perceived or accepted by the conscious mind, maybe he was psychic… or maybe, even before he’d met Mr. Iero, he knew somewhere deep down that there was someone out there with a perfect voice and perfect kisses whom he’d meet at Pestilence Prep.  
 _Good job, subconscious_ , Gerard thought, mentally giving his mind a figurative pat on the back, _now if you could graciously make me stop liking a god-forsaken_ teacher _I’d greatly appreciate that._  
He sighed heavily and as if on cue, there was a barely audible knock on the door.

“Come in, Mikey.” He said a little louder and a little more abrasive than he’d intended to sound.Mikey entered looking nervous and possibly scared for his life. He pushed up his glasses and started biting on his fingernails.

“What up?” Gerard said a bit softer.

  
“Uhm, Mom wants you to come downstairs. She says-“

  
“Tell her I don’t feel well,” He lied.

Well, it’s not technically a lie... Gerard was feeling awesome physically; just mentally, well that was a whole different thing.  
Mikey sighed, seeming to randomly relax at his brother’s excuse,” I know you hate it when guests are over, because you hate acting all polite and proper and shit” Mikey began, he barely cursed and Gerard raised his eyebrows at the curse slinging so naturally from his kid brothers lips.  
“So?” Gerard said hoping Mikey would get to the point.  
“So” He said,” I went downstairs after she told me she was having company over and convinced her you’d just make up some lame, half-assed excuse to get out of eating with a few guests.” Gerard looked at him as a way of saying ‘get to the fuckin’ point before I jump off a cliff” I got mom to let you eat before her guests got here. So go downstairs, hurry up and stuff your fat little face and you’ll be able to avoid her adult-friend-people before they even get here.”  
Gerard was half way out his room’s door before Mikey had even finished the last sentence, “Thanks, man.” He said and bounced heavily down the stairs.  
 _I swear to Marvel, that kid’s like a fuckin’ saint or something._

 _Ugh, I gotta apologize_ , Gerard concluded as he made his way into fourth period Gothic Lit 101 class. He'd spent the majority of time in his first three periods contemplating what he should do about Mr. Iero. What he should say to him, how to explain himself and his actions via the previous day. He ended up just deciding he was a douche the day before and he should just go apologize before he missed his chance and made things awkward.  
 _It was... rude of me to just bolt like that, he probably doesn't even wanna to see me … maybe I should transfer--_

  
“Hey, Gerard!”

Mr. Iero’s smile was bright and animated as he hopped off his desk and made his way over to Gerard’s general direction.  
Gerard felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Actually they weren’t butterflies, they were much bigger than butterflies, they were more like… doves.  
Or bulldozers. Yeah, he without doubt had bulldozers in the stomach. And they were annoying and unsettling as hell.  
Gerard looked behind him to make sure he was one Mr. Iero’s greeting was directed at him. But then again, he figured Gerard was pretty uncommon name in a Jersey Prep school. Everyone here was named Todd or Chauncey… or Elizabeth. He snorted inwardly.  
He walked over to Gerard and gave him the once over. There was something about the way his eyes were briefly scanning every inch of his awkward anatomy that made his cheeks flush.

  
“So what’s up?” Mr. Iero asked.

  
Gerard bit his lip nervously, “Uhm, nothing really. Just thought I’d stop by… since ya know, this is my next class?” He joked.  
Mr. Iero rolled his eyes and scoffed,” Yeah, of course. But why are you so early? They give you guys like, 15 minutes to get from class to class.”  
Gerard shrugged,” Well, my other class is only down the corridor so I only have to walk about 30 seconds.”  
Mr. Iero nodded, “Good, now I have more time to torture you without witnesses.” Gerard’s body froze.  
Mr. Iero seemed to notice him tense up and figured he ought to do something about the petrified student in his presence.  
He chuckled,’ Dude, relax I’m not going to chain you up or steal your soul or take your innocence or whatever.”  
Gerard visibly relaxed. Although he probably would’ve enjoyed any and all of those things… especially if Mr. Iero did them to him— No, bad Gerard! Stop having sexual thoughts about your extremely attractive art teacher…that you’d actually let chain you up…. Oh, fuck this is going to be a huge problem.  
“So anyway,” Gerard said, finally working up the nerve,” I just wanted to apologize for my irrational and extremely strange behavior yesterday. I shouldn’t have just run out of your art room like that. I’m sorry. I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t happen again. I was just uhm... I was sleeping… and---and I had this nightmare… well actually it was a good dream, but it used to be a nightmare and then you woke me up and I guess I was just so hyperactive and shit, I couldn’t explain myself or stay and talk or whatever.” He caught his breath.” Fuck, Mr. Iero, I’m-uh-I’m really sorry about--  
Mr. Iero held up a hand and cut Gerard off. He had a smirk on his lips and was shaking his head lightly,” Dude, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I mean I appreciate it. And I’m flattered that you found the need and took out the time from your day to clarify what happened yesterday.” He shrugged,” But you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I’ll admit that I was kind of worried… but there was a look in your eyes when you woke up. It was like you just realized some great and possibly terrible truth, anyone would be worried. You’d looked like you’d just saw a ghost or something.”  
Gerard nodded and calmed down a little. He could literally feel the pace of his heart slowing down to something resembling average.  
So Mr. Iero didn't think he was mental?  He wasn't planning on sending him straight to the nurse’s office or the guidance Counselor?  
Thank.  
Fucking.  
God.  
Mr. Iero checked his watch,” We still have about five minutes before class starts.” He commented.  
Gerard breathed in and out again dramatically,” How long does it take these kids to get here from their last class.”  
Mr. Iero shrugged” Well, it’s a pretty big fucking school. And I guess they figure since they have about fifteen minutes to get from one place to the next they just spend most of their in-between time in the hallways, at their lockers and talking to people they know.”  
As though summoned, students started pouring into the English class. Gerard took in his peers. The classmates were basically split in half. Half were reasonably cool looking people whom Gerard thought he may be able to get along with. Then there was the other half, which was a collection of jocks and cheerleaders Gerard figured he should avoid at all costs. Besides that, there were about five other ‘normal’ looking kids, no cheerleading uniform, no heavy black eyeliner or dyed hair.  
Everyone had one thing in common though, well everyone except Gerard. They knew where they belonged. The jocks and the cheerleaders kept to the back of the classroom, the cool looking kids sat either up front or on the side of the room. Basically, anywhere they could see Mr. Iero without trouble.  
Gerard noted, though, that the first row of desks right in the center front of the classroom was absolutely vacant. It seemed like everyone was avoiding those three particular seats directly in front of the spot where Mr. Iero usually walked around. But Gerard had sat there yesterday and nothing happened…  
“Mr. Iero?” He started, trying to get his teacher’s full attention. He turned his head back to Mr. Iero only to find that his teacher hadn’t taken his eyes off him.  
“Yeah?” He answered, cocking an eyebrow.  
“Why doesn’t anyone sit on those three seats? The one’s in the front of the class. “Gerard questioned curiously.  
“ Oh right, some the students and I kind of named those three seats:’ Death Chairs.’ The one specifically in the middle has a name of its own, it’s called Lilith. It’s like the best seat out of all three of them or whatever. If you sit in any of those seats, you’re automatically branded a Teacher’s Pet. Which is to say,” He leaned in close to Gerard’s face enough so that he was in kissing distance,” Your soul belongs to me.” He put on a devilish grin.”As far as I know, I’m the only teacher who does this, which is kind of cool I guess.”  
Gerard furrowed his brow…  
“It’s apparently a great honor among students and blah blah-blah,” He shrugged.  
“Wait, if it’s such a great honor, how does someone know whether or not to sit in on of the Death Chairs?” Gerard asked; brows furrowed. He noticed than that Mr. Iero was still really close to him. His breath smelled like coffee  
“Oh, easy. I tell the person whether they’re allowed to sit in one of the Death Chairs before school starts.” Mr. Iero said smirking.  
“Gerard looked at the chairs for a few seconds before he realized something,” But…wait a second. I was sitting in the middle chair yesterday and you didn't say anything….” His voice trailed off.  
Mr. Iero nodded and opened his mouth to say something. But their conversation was cut short by the gaudy sound of the bell.  
Mr. Iero rolled his eyes at Gerard,” I was wondering when you were gonna catch on.” He said as he all but pushed Gerard into his seat. Gerard but wanted to continue to talk but Mr. Iero had already started going on about Edgar Allan Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick check in, this chapter was actually supposed to be a lot longer but i cut it in half. 3:  
> Also, there was supposed to be stuff italicized but whatever. >.


	3. Teenagers(Body Language)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part of the story where Gerard meets people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this i ended up needing to create guidlines and lists and stuff for the characters.   
> i made Mikey and Gerard's Class Schedule. a translator/dictionary thingy to help me whenever i come up for new stuff for Pete and the group to say, etc... it's pretty cool. if only i had a folder...

*two days later <3*  
Lunch was always a nightmare.

Whether Gerard was being picked on or not, he’d always hated Lunch. The adults put you in a cafeteria alone with your peers. Your loud, obnoxious peers. For about an hour and a half. Then decided to force feed you bad food, and you can’t do anything about it; it’s fucking terrible. Well, Pestilence Prep used to be a castle, so one of the really big rooms they used to use for dining was being used as the cafeteria and it was a rich prep school so the food was actually pretty okay. Especially, the coffee. The coffee was miraculous! Even so, he’d rather be in the library, or in the art room.  
Actually…. I could probably go over to the art room now, He reflected with a small smirk.  
He was currently sitting at a table to the back of the cafeteria by himself. He wasn’t hungry so he was really just sitting down with one of his many sketchbooks and drawing random stuff. He needed an actual pencil though…or charcoal, there were certain parts he was itching to shade in properly. It dawned on him that he was seriously lacking supplies back at his house. He wondered if Mr. Iero would let him borrow some until he could go over to Gem (the art store he discovered a few miles away from his new house that literally had everything his little artist heart could ever dream of and more).  
He gathered his messenger bag and started towards the door.  
“Hey!” Yelled some guy from across room; loud enough for everyone eating within a hundred mile radius to hear. Gerard sighed and kept walking. If it was Bob again, he’d end up getting his ass kicked regardless. If someone else was trying to mess with him, well sorry, but he didn’t feel like getting wailed on today. He couldn’t really think of any other reason anyone would call him. It was a Thursday. School was about to shift into its third week, he didn’t really know anyone in Pestilence Prep except for Mikey and Mr. Iero. There was seriously no way in hell anyone who didn’t wanna mess with him would even consider talking to him. Everyone already had their own routine, and their own place in school, Gerard was as good as non-existent and he honestly didn’t think that was going to change.  
It isn’t like someone’s gonna run over to me and tell me to sit at their table.  
“Hey!” He heard again. Whoever was calling him sounded a lot closer and extremely winded.  
And somewhat non-threatening. Gerard rolled his eyes and turned around, mentally preparing himself to have something either thrown in his face or to be verbally fucked over... or both.  
When he turned around his sigh of relief was heavy and unrelenting. It wasn’t some kind of threat as he’d been expecting. Running across the dining hall, was a kid.  
Scratch that, it was one of those ‘reasonably cool’ looking kids from Gerard’s Gothic Lit class. He was a slender guy with skinny jeans, black hair and ratty gray Converses. And he was walking over to Gerard. Well, more like jogging; the dining hall was big enough to hold three elephants, so it took quite a while to get from one side to the next in a less than a minute. But somehow he managed. He came to a halt about three feet from where Gerard was standing.  
Gerard let him catch his breath before saying,” Uh- Hi…?”  
The kid looked up at him,” The name… is Wentz… Pete Wentz.” He caught his breath. And stood up straight and pointing at Gerard with a defiant smirk, he said with a demanding and thankfully,” You! You’re bisexual! Let’s be friends.”  
Gerard cocked an eyebrow and stared at him for a second,” Wait… uh—okay, how’d you know I was- - uhm…”  
“What? Bi?” He asked and Gerard nodded... Pete tapped the side of his face,” I’m like a walking gay-dar, dude.” He shrugged,” It’s a gift, comes with the package. “  
Gerard thought for a moment,” So that means you’re …?”  
Pete nodded.  
Gerard only nodded lamely,” But uhm…”  
Pete looked at him,” I’m right though, aren’t I? You’re bi, right?”  
Gerard nodded,” But, I didn’t even ... I didn’t even know I was-uh- bi until like 2 or 3 days ago…”  
“Any-who we’re friends now,” He said as a-matter-of-factly.  
Gerard couldn’t help but smile a little,” Okay cool. I was actually going over to Mr. Iero’s art class now though….”  
Pete raised an eyebrow, and shook his head,” No, you’re not. You’re gonna come over and sit with us.” He said,” I dare you to say no.”  
Gerard gawked at him,” Wait, there’s more of you?” Pete laughed,” I mean… uh… sure?”  
They started walking over to a large black circular table. There were about twenty kids there. All were ‘reasonably cool looking’. Most with ratty converses, or combat boots or Vans and skinny jeans or long skirts or weird dresses and fishnets or checkerboards patterns or stripes and piercings or jewelry, almost everyone had on eyeliner or lipstick (including the guys, most didn’t have lipstick on, though). A few guys were wearing something similar to eye shadow. There was enough color in that group’s hair it could’ve out a rainbow to shame. A few kids had out sketchbooks similar to Gerard’s, a few were writing poetry or messing with stuff in a journal. There was a tan kid with long hair and a guitar singing with a few others at the table. There was a pretty girl with wild pink hair styled like a Victorian mistress laughing at something a blond kid with glasses said--  
“Mikey?” Gerard was surprised to say the least to see his little brother at lunch.  
Mikey turned around and looked equally shocked to see Gerard.” Gerard? What? Uhm, hey.”  
Pete looked between the two,” You guys know each other?”  
Mikey smiled, something Gerard barely seen much of in the last 5 months,” Yeah, we’re brothers.”  
The pink haired girl looked at Gerard,” Yeah, I guess I can kind of see a resemblance.”  
Pete walked over to a nearby table and grabbed two vacant seats.  
He handed e to Gerard,” Here”.  
Gerard nodded in thanks. They both sat down beside one another.  
Pete cleared his throat and announced,” Everyone! May I have your attention please? I give to you, our New Recruit.”  
There was a brief silence followed by a round of applause. A few people whistled and cheered. Gerard was pretty sure he was red in the face with embarrassment.  
A petite pale kid with short black hair and about five pounds of eyeliner,” So, Pete, whatta we got? Straight, obtuse, right or acute?”  
Pete smirked,” I’ll give you guys a hint, okay? Ready?” Everyone at the table nodded somewhere in there someone said ’fuck yeah’ and Gerard chuckled.  
“He was just a BI-stander until I walked BI and told him he shouldn’t be walking BI this area at night alone. He said he turned to me and told me he was tired of standing on the BI-lines. He shook my hand and said good BI.” Every time he said ‘bi’ he added a theatrical emphasis.  
The pink haired girl stood up with a huge smile on her face,” He’s a Right Angle!”  
There was a collective nod and some casual cheers from the group, Mikey looked over at Gerard,” Since when are you a Right angle? How did I miss that memo? I live with you”  
Gerard just shrugged,” Uhm…”  
Pete smiled at Mikey,” Apparently, He didn’t know he was into guys until recently. He just found out a couple days ago.”  
The rest of the kids were now talking amongst themselves. And Gerard could tell by the rise and fall of their collective voice that they were agreeing on something. They started chanting something and after about thirty seconds, Gerard could finally make out the compound word.  
“Back-story! Back-story! Back-story”, they chanted mischievously.  
Pete smirked,” Okay kids let’s see, shall we? So he’s an artist, we know that much. He’s not an only child and he’s cares a lot about his family,” Pete looked over at Mikey, “Mikey and He just transferred here from some far off distant land, He dyes his hair. He most likely has a fear of needles or a disinterest in piercings and tattoos, He likes keeping to himself. And he gets embarrassed easily. He’s pretty quiet.”Pete paused for a moment.” Oh, and did I mention that he’s gotta bad case of the feels for Mr. Iero?”  
Everyone looked at Pete wide eyed at the information he’d just raked from his mind like it was nothing. Gerard was speechless and his cheeks were turning rosier by the second. He was gonna die of embarrassment in a short amount if time, he was certain. He hadn’t even told Pete anything.  
“How did you… uhm”  
Pete looked at Gerard, “I’m good with body language and what not.”  
Gerard merely nodded. He studied the faces around the table. They were either looking at him or Pete and Gerard was just a tad bit uneasy, as if in the blink of an eye they’d turn on him and judge every fiber of his being. But they didn’t, of course; and Gerard was extremely thankful for that. They just acknowledged it and started going back to what they were doing.  
“How’d you know about the uhm…? How’d you know about Mr. Iero?” Gerard said, soft enough so only Pete could hear him. The uncertainty was obvious in his voice. Pete shrugged,” like I said, body language.”  
When Gerard looked at him quizzically, he went on to explain,” I have Gothic Lit class with you and your darling Mr. Iero. I noticed the way you look at him, the way you… I guess flirt would be a good word. The way how you talk to him you barely notice what’s going on around you.” Gerard blushed.” Oh yeah, and you blush a lot.”  
“Well, fuck.” Gerard mumbled under his breath and proceeded to bury his face in his hands.  
“For what’s its worth,” Pete attempted to cheer him up,” The feelings are totally mutual.”  
Gerard’s head shot up and he looked at Pete as though he’d just been slapped in the face.  
“What did you say?” Gerard asked. Hoping what he’d just heard was wrong and he’d actually said something along the lines of…well basically anything besides what Gerard thought he said.  
Pete chuckled a little, “I said: the feelings are mutual, he likes you, too.”  
Gerard cocked an eyebrow,” What--”  
Pete rolled his eyes,” Trust me… He didn’t just let you sit in Lilith. He never let’s anyone sit in Lilith. It’s fuckin’ Lilith. It’s the most important Death Chair.”  
“He let you sit in Lilith?!” He said in a quiet voice. Gerard looked at him; He couldn’t make out any features besides the stringy dark hair and a little baby fat because of the black hoodie he was wearing.  
As though being removed from a trance Gerard looked around the table at everyone and realized that they were all listening in on him and Pete’s conversation.” Yeah. He…uh... He let me sit in Lilith. No big deal though, right? It’s just a chair?”  
Mikey looked at him with amazement,” ‘No big deal.” He rolled his eyes and scoffed,” I got here the same day as you did, I don’t even have Mr. Iero as a teacher and even I know how much of a big deal Lilith is... The Death Chairs in general, they’re a huge honor. I can’t believe it. Holy Fu—“  
The pink haired girl cut him off,” So when’s the wedding?” She said with a smirk.  
Gerard rolled his eyes at her and made a weak effort to change the subject,” By the way,” he started talking directly to the pink haired girl,” I still don’t know your name…”  
She stood up and smiled,” Oh my, where have my manners gone?! My name, but of course, is Emile.” She declared with the regal wave of her hand.  
One by one they got up and began introducing themselves.  
In the next three minutes he met so many kids he made a list  
1\. The petite looking spiky haired kid,” I’m Billie,”  
2\. The tall skinny blond next to him raised an eyebrow, “I’m Mike.”  
3\. The spiky haired skinny kid with the pink tie went continued the Meet&Greet,” They call me the late, great, only slightly energetic and somewhat eccentric Jimmy U.”  
4\. There was a wild-eyed guy holding drumsticks next to him,” I’m Tre.”  
5\. A brown haired girl with hair in her face, “I’m Amanda, Charmed I’m sure.”  
Etc.  
The list went on and on, even Mikey got up for the introduction.

A few of them were in his Goth Lit class. A few were in his Pre Calc class, 2 or 3 had history and study hall or chemistry with him. He was alone in Art though, something he didn’t know how to feel about. On one hand he wished he could have someone his age to talk to…  
But, on the other hand… This meant he had an entire hour with no one besides artists who wouldn’t distract him…  
As well as, thankfully, Mr. Iero.  
He heard the bell sound in the distance and got up to leave.  
“Hey, Gerard?” Pete called before Gerard could get far.  
He turned around,” Yeah?”  
“Are you busy this weekend?” asked Pete.  
Gerard shook his head,” No, not really, why?”  
“Wanna meet up or whatever? A few of us are gonna go downtown to see this band on Sunday. I heard they’re really good.” He raised his eyebrows expectantly.  
Gerard bit his lip in contemplation. He wanted to hang out with Pete and stuff, he really did. But if it was the weekend, he’d probably be too tired to even wake up for anything other than food.” I don’t know….”  
Pete rolled his eyes. “Mikey’s coming too…” He said.  
“Seriously?” Gerard asked, when Pete nodded he said” Well, I guess I should go… just in case you’re trying to murder my brother or something,”  
Pete laughed,” I would never!” He said imitating a hurt look.  
Gerard smiled widely.  
Pete shook his head and smirked,” Don’t go feeling all special on me, okay? You’re just another cog in the murder machine, dude”  
Gerard rolled his eyes and made his way out the Dining Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You enjpyed reading!!! I'll post as often as possible, (the wifi's out at my house right now due to the cable comapny demanding around 400 dollars. and my mom refusing to pay.) But i'll post whenever i can! Comment, if you feel like it(no presure xD) and keep reading!


	4. Indigo Lightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard' downt oo many gallons of coffee and he's hyper as a mofo. He has too much energy ad doent know what tp do with himself. HE's jumpy and then he realizes: He needs new art supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, you little people of the internet <3

Saturday was a nightmare. He was anxious and energetic and he had absolutely nothing to waste time on. Being bored when you have energy should be a new form of fucking torture. He kept getting distracted and dancing and singing randomly around the house. Mikey raised his eyebrows a few times but kept quiet. Whatever. It’s not like anyone could blame Gerard for being all jittery. He was nervous.  
The night before when he’d gotten home and sat on his bed, he’d realized he never went anywhere with friends. He’d never really had the opportunity in the past and if he had, he figured he would’ve turned the offer down. He hated pretty much everyone in Morton Crest. Besides Mikey, of course; and maybe a few others, but whatever. To everyone there (even the people who mildly accepted him) he was known as that kid who dyed his hair and always had his sketchpad in his hands. He kept to himself and his art and his one or two friends and his family and he got through everything pretty much okay. Until, unfortunately the bullying started. But he didn’t want to think of it right now.  
What the hell? Why’d he even say yes to Pete, he should’ve come up with some lame excuse as to why he couldn’t go, but it was already too late to back down now and that knowledge was driving him across the threshold of calm and sane and into the land of the loopy.  
What was he supposed to wear? How was he supposed to act? What should he bring with him? He couldn’t think straight, though. He’d downed 14 pots of black coffee already and it was only about 7:00 in the afternoon. He needed to sleep. He hadn’t gotten any rest the night before. The fact that he’s be forced to go to a social event over the weekend had kept him awake and thoughtful throughout the duration of the night.   
He managed to stop jumping on their couch long enough to voice his worries to Mikey.  
“You’re overreacting, man. Just calm down, what’s the worst that could happen?” Mikey said to him pointedly, one eyebrow rose but still looking down at his laptop.  
Wow this sucks, Gerard thought and sighed,” The worst thing that could happen is I make a complete fucking ass of myself and Pete’ll realize how much of an awkward lump of humanity I am and regret inviting me and never talk to me ever again. Leaving me, not only by myself and without friends but, completely humiliated.” Gerard took a deep breath,” See? I’m not over reacting! This is gonna suck so hard!” He glanced over at Mikey, “Do you see the tragedy that is my fear of social events yet?”  
Mikey snorted, only glancing up from his laptop to roll his eyes at Gerard,” I still think you’re over reacting. Pete wouldn’t do that. He knew how much of a socially inexperienced lump of humanity you were before he even introduced himself. Trust me, he’s not like that. Besides, he never regrets the friends he makes. He’s good at picking out lumps of humanity. He always keeps them…actually I think he has a room in his house where he stores all his other lumps of humanity.”  
Gerard couldn’t help but snort at the word friend (and the act that Mikey kept saying lump of humanity). He’d never really had any friends before and the idea of having people who he socialized with in anyway was both exciting and terrifying. “Are you sure about that, Mikey? You seem to know an awful lot about the guy. I mean for someone you just met and all.”  
Mikey’s fingers froze over the laptop keys momentarily. He shrugged and rolled his eyes,” Yeah well, I’m good with first impressions. And I’ve hung out with him more than you have, remember?” Mikey’s voice sounded lightly defensive.  
Gerard eyed his brother but thought better saying anything regarding the dismissive undertone in his voice,” Whatever you say.” He rolled his eyes and got off the couch in search of more coffee. His shoulders sagging in defeat when his search through the pantries and everywhere else came up empty handed.  
Mikey was in the same position he’d been in when Gerard had left.” You’re going no matter what you say. You know that right? There’s no backing out of anything like this with Pete.”  
Gerard sighed heavily and sat back down on the couch with a loud THUD.”What? Mikey--Don’t even…. Oh GOD! I need coffee.” He had a mournful expression his pale face. No, not mournful… defeated.  
“Then go get some, Hun.” He heard his mom say as she made her way down the stairs.  
“Too much work.” He said, shaking his head dismissively. He heard light footsteps coming up from behind.   
His mom put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. She walked over to the front of the living room so Mikey and Gerard could both see her.  
“Whoa, who died?” Mikey said when he glanced up at her, both eyebrows raised and a surprised look on his face. Gerard had to agree with Mikey on that one. Their mother had on a very formal looking black dress, her hair done in loose curls and her nails painted red.   
She snorted,” No one died. They’re having this dumb formal event at my job, it’s mandatory unfortunately. I’d rather stay home and watch Buffy” Gerard smirked at that. She checked her watch and cursed under her breath,” I’ll be back around 11. If I’m late don’t freak out, okay? These events usually take forever and a day.” With that, she scurried out the door, slamming it behind her.   
“Bye, Mom.” Mikey called out behind her, not even glancing up from his laptop screen.  
Gerard sighed. “I still need coffee. My life is meaningless without it.” He let out a brief cry of depression and looked over at Mikey hopefully.  
Mikey glared at his brother accusingly,” if you think I’m gonna go out in the rain for your damned coffee, you’re delusional”  
Gerard rolled his eyes,” Dude it’s not even raining out.” He said pointedly  
“Is too.” Mikey challenged. There was a crash of thunder shortly following his words, as if Mother Nature were on Mikey’s side and trying to prove a point.  
Gerard scoffed,” whatever.” He paused,” do we have anything to do in this freakin’ house?” He asked, exasperated.   
“I don’t know! Sleep or masturbate, read some comics go work on you art or whatever.  
Gerard sucked in an impatient sigh,” I’m not tired, I’m not in the mood I’ve read everything in this house at least fifteen times over and all my art supplies are basically nonexistent. I used them up completely.  
Mikey purse his lips, “then just …I dunno, go to Gem or something…?”  
Gerard’s eyes shot up,” no way! It’s raining how you could even suggest that!!!”  
Mikey shrugged, defeated, “well then don’t ask for my advice!”  
An annoyed sigh escaped Gerard’s lip,” I think I’m gonna go upstairs and be bored” he said as if Mikey wasn’t worth being bored around.  
~~~  
Gerard figured he must’ve decided to go out and get his art supplies and that’s how he ended up taking a cab to the mall. He still couldn’t think straight and he figured that was the only explanation.  
Gem was like the Barnes and Noble of the art world. Complete with a café, thank the heavens. It was a reasonably large place, with two and a half floors (one floor kind of just going along the wall with no center). Isles and shelves and displays of easels and canvases and paints etc…  
There was so many supplies at Gem it was orgasmic. You could literally close your eyes, and inhale the paint and the chemicals and the paper. Ah. The sweet scent of creation. Gerard could seriously appreciate that on most days. But days (nights since it was like nine and it was getting dark out) when it was totally fucking pouring outside; or when Gerard was completely soaked and shivering with nothing but a hoodie on. He should never make decisions when he’s suffering from loss of coffee.   
Okay, he said to himself, I should probably get everything I need before start guess I should go over to the Clementine Café and warm up before I walk around and stuff. I just hope I don’t see anyone I know. Then he snorted because, even though he’s met Pete and about nineteen other kids at school, he’d doubted he’d see any of them, or that they’d even remember him. But maybe Mr.…. ugh whatever, like he’d even glance at me outside of school.   
The Clementine café was an old-fashioned little coffee shop at the far right corner on Gem’s second floor. It was the size of a small classroom and filled with abstract paintings and probably thousands of different sculptures. The maple wooded chairs were all black with splatters of green, blue, gray and white everywhere. The coffee at Clementine wasn’t that great but it was still pretty good. And they had the most kick ass sugar cookies Gerard had ever tasted. And that was saying something.  
He made his way over to the line in front of the cash register. Cookiescookiescookiescookiescookies was the only thing he could think of besides pairing those cookies with a cup of piping hot coffee, 3 sugars, a dash of cream and feeling its warmth slide down the tip of his tongue all the way to the back of his throat... Oh god, he really needed coffee!  
Gerard glanced around and a man in the corner caught his attention, he had short hair on one side and long black hair on the other. His colorful tattoos made their way up his fit figure and disappeared under the tight black of his shirt…Gerard couldn’t see his face since he was hunched over a huge book, reading frantically, but from the back he almost looked like--  
“Can I help the next customer, please?” A pretty cashier in an orange and blue checkerboard apron said. She had her bright orange hair in pigtails and a pencil behind her ear. Her bold, cheery, energetic smile kind of contrasted with the timeless calm of Clementine, but it kind of worked with everything in a strange way.  
Gerard’s attention was pulled back to the there and now. He cleared his throat and said,” Uhm, yes…? Can I get a large coffee, three sugars as much cream as possible and a really, really big sugar cookie? Thanks,” He said when she nodded her head and rung him up. Gerard made his way to one of the darker corners of Clementine and took a confident sip of coffee. He couldn’t help but sigh in contentment because. Yes. This is his entire reason for life. Just, wow. Fucking…wow.  
“Oh God, that’s amazing,” He all but moaned into his cup, he closed his eyes and took another sip. It was sooo—  
“Gerard?” He heard a voice say. No not a voice, that voice, the one he dreamed about. Gerard’s eyes shot open and he turned looked around, spotting Mr. Iero, in a tight black shirt and ripped jeans making his way over to him, a smile on his face and a book in his hands. Wow... So uh, wow.  
“What are you doing here? I mean Uhm hi? ” His tongue tripped over the words ads he spilled them out from his mouth. Not that you could blame him, because. Wow. This was his super hot absolutely perfect English teacher. Publically acknowledging his existence. And smiling. And just wow. Those fuckin’ dimples! Gerard felt like fucking floating. Awesome.  
Mr. Iero took the seat opposite of him and set his book and hot chocolate on the table between them. He folded his hands and raised an eyebrow at Gerard,” So,” He started,” Whatta ya doing here and why are you so wet?”he paused,” I mean…Uhm… ya know I just meant you’re like really soaked and Uhm…”  
Gerard was such a bright shade of red he resembled a tomato. On occasions like this he really thought it sucked that he couldn’t control how much blood was rushing to his cheeks… and other parts of his anatomy, the realization that he had a hard-on for his teacher made his face only that much more red. This was bad.  
“Did you…did you get caught in the rain?” Mr. Iero’s smirk was confident, but he hesitated.   
“Yes! Uhm, yes, I did I just. I took a cab over here but the driver dropped me off at the corner and I had to walk in the rain and I forgot my umbrella and uhm…” He looked at Mr. Iero shyly... His cheeks were probably really red and Mr. Iero had on that stupid smirk and Gerard just wanted to-” So uhm…what are you doing here, Mr. Iero?” He asked in hopes to change the subject.  
Mr. Iero shook his head and made a good hearted chuckle,” Call me Frank, we’re outside of school…and ya know the whole ’Mr.’ type deal doesn’t really suit me, save it for school, Way. Okay?”  
Gerard nodded, his face growing hotter with every breath he took.” Uhm… Mr.—Frank. What are you doing here at ten-thirty in the evening?” Gerard was curious. Not that it was any of his business, but he was still interested. Yeah, that was it. He wasn’t just asking because he needed an excuse to talk to him.  
“I’m picking up some at supplies for class. There are a few things the school doesn’t give us that I really either need, want or just feel like having. Well, that and Clementine’s hot chocolate is orgasmic.” He paused and chuckled to himself,” So. Your turn.”  
Gerard raised an eyebrow,” My turn?”  
Frank snorted and rolled his eyes,” Yeah, what’s a nice quiet 17 year old doing in big, bad downtown at night? It’s almost 11 ya know.”  
Gerard snorted,”Uhm, nice? Me?” He rolled his eyes.  
Frank arched an eyebrow,” Oh? Is there some bad side to you I don’t know about?”  
Gerard shrugged but kept silent, fearing his voice would waver if he spoke. Frank was eyeing like he was prey and Gerard squirmed under his scrutiny.   
“You still haven’t answered me, Dude.” Frank said, the grin on his lips never faltered.  
Gerard laughed to himself,” Uhm, I needed some supplies, like, a lot of supplies, actually. I used everything up at home pretty fast.”  
Frank just nodded,” Are you taking a taxi home?”  
Gerard took a sip of his coffee,” Uhm, yeah… I don’t have a car or anything so; I usually depend on public transportation to get around…”  
Frank smirked,”Okay then.” Something in Frank’s voice made Gerard eye him suspiciously.  
“So what’re you reading?” Gerard asked. He didn’t want to be one of those guys who couldn’t hold up a decent conversation with his cru—teacher, yeah that’s what he meant. He was totally not about to call Frank his crush. No way in hell. Frank wasn’t his crush… or even his friend for that matter. He was his teacher. That was it. He was just talking to Gerard because he figured Gerard was desperate and lonely and he took pity on him. The unverified thought made Gerard pout and slump down in his seat.   
“Oh it’s The Catcher in the Rye,” Frank replied his eyes distant as thought recalling some fond memory Gerard was unaware of. He looked extremely happy. Gerard sat up and crossed his arms over the table. He loved the Catcher in the Rye; it’d been a favorite of his for as long as he could remember. HE rose in intrigued eyebrow.  
“I’ve read it about a hundred and twenty five times and it never gets old; every time I read it I feel like I learn something new or notice some new detail or understand a new layer to the book I never noticed before. It’s great. Have you read it?”  
Gerard nodded enthusiastically,” Of course. I love Holden and his personality. I adore what he represents and his imagination and his thoughts… the things he says and his opinions. Absolutely Amazing. I think I’ve read the book a few million times” Frank raised an eyebrow at that and his smirk transformed into a full-on smile and okay. Yeah, maybe Gerard was a tad bit attracted to Frank and… Dimples. Gah.  
“Awesome. A lot of people actually don’t get the layers of the book, like I think it may just be one of those books, but a lot of people don’t even try. They just disregard the novella completely and go for something with fewer words and more pictures. I’m glad you like the book….” He paused for a second and then said, “Sorry, I’m totally geeking out right now. Damn I really do that a lot.”  
“No…no! I mean, yeah you do it a lot, but it’s not like… it’s fine. Could listen to you talk about literature for forever. “Gerard meant the words to reassure Frank, but he needed reassuring now. His eyes wee downcast now and he could feel the heat in his cheeks. He took another sip of his coffee and looked up at Frank.   
Frank snorted and his smirk magically reappeared. “Aww shucks,” HE teased in a horrid false southern drawl,” Well, Gosh, that’s awfully sweet of you.”  
Gerard laughed nervously,” All I meant was, it’s interesting when you talk about literature. You just get so into it. So wrapped up in the author’s universe. It’s awesome to watch.”  
Frank tipped an imaginary hat,” That’s why I became a teacher, I can talk all I want about English and no one can tell me to shut up,” He laughed. And Gerard laughed at that.  
His pocket vibrated and he checked his phone only to find text from Mikey: Mom’s coming home early, she doesn’t wanna get caught in the rain, if you wanna keep your eardrums from bleeding you should probably get home… like now.  
Fuck. He was just actually starting to converse with Frank without stuttering or focusing on his mouth too much. Well, okay maybe he was still gazing at his mouth but c’mon! It was perfect and gorgeous and wet and oh god, when Frank licked his lips. Wow.  
Gerard glanced up from his phone with a deep frown on his face. Mr.…uhm Frank was looking at him in that close, scrutinizing way that made Gerard squirm. It felt like Frank see inside his soul of something.  
“Everything okay? What’s with the frown?”   
“I gotta get home, like yesterday. My mom’ll be home soon and if there are two things she likes ranting about its getting stuck in bad weather while she’s wearing heels and me leaving Mikey alone at home at night. Fuck.” He rolled his eyes and huffed breath despair,” I haven’t even got any supplies, damn.”  
Frank stood,” c’mon. Get up.” He said.  
Gerard looked up at him quizzically,” what?”  
Frank rolled his eyes and smirked,” I’ll drive you home. You have to be there soon and there’s no point in taking a taxi that’ll take forever to get here.” He reasoned.   
Gerard pondered this. Get a free ride in a car from his super amazing teacher kind of- friend and not get stuck in the rain… or wait a half hour for public transportation that’ll probably charge more than his food costs, get caught in the rain, and get home after his mother.  
But if he took a ride from Mr.--… from Frank, he’d probably make a complete ass of himself. Ugh.   
“Frank was still looking at him expectantly,” I’ll get you home safe and sound. Cross my heart and hope to die.” He swore with mock innocence.  
Gerard was blushing furiously,” no, that’s okay I think I’ll just…uhm…”wow, frank was strong, like he wasn’t really forcing Gerard out of his seat more like tugging, but that was enough. Gerard was stumbling out of his chair, cookie in hand and out the doors.  
Frank led him down the block towards his green, shiny, expensive looking car and opened the door for him. Gerard tripped his way inside and into the passenger’s seat. They drove the short distance to his house. The rain outside had let up some and was now reduced to nothing but light drizzle, thank god so Gerard hadn’t gotten too wet. But frank was. For some reason. He wasn’t like totally soaked, or anything, just slightly wet enough that the droplets of water pooled together and collectively gathered on the tips of his hair and his eyelashes. And wow okay, his mouth was a little wet, but hey. Gerard totally was not staring at frank’s wet mouth. Absolutely not. That was just absurd.  
The next hour was a talkative one; books, horror films, comics super heroes and music, they actually spoke so much about music Gerard started geeking out again. But it was totally okay, because Frank was geeking out too.   
They talked about their favorite bands, who they were fans of, concerts, merch, genre’s, mainstream stuff, old stuff, new stuff, stuff that had never even come out yet. Anything that had to do with music and wow okay, so this was awesome and Frank liked a lot of the same stuff as Gerard. Awesome...  
All too soon, however, Gerard found himself cruising down a familiar block and coming up in front of his house. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that his conversation was coming to a close, but then again, had it been any other night they would’ve probably talked for hours more. Stupid mom and her stupid ranting. Why’d she have to decide to come home early? Rain wasn’t that bad… okay now it was (the light drizzle had progressed to a full on storm). But whatever. Sacrifice, right? Ugh, now he had to leave and stuff. Frank stopped in front of his house slowly.  
“Well, I’m assuming by the mournful expression on your face, this is the right house?” Gerard nodded and made a moan/cry of despair. Frank laughed.  
Gerard turned to frank gingerly, “I... I... uhm had a really nice time. And thanks for walking me home… and stuff…” he said, the awkwardness basically radiating off him.  
Frank responded with a 2200 watt smile. His eyes twinkling and his dimples on full blast. It was the kind of smile you could only have if you were genuinely pleased with something.   
The rain outside grew louder and Gerard only kind of jumped at the crash of thunder that sounded like some kind of deep shrill. Gerard opened his eyes to see frank staring back at him, him Halloween hazel eyes peering deep past his own, into his soul even? Gerard wasn’t sure, but the look was unnerving… almost…  
Hungry?  
Gerard wasn’t staring at frank’s mouth when he licked his lips. And he totally did not gaze longingly at the way frank’s lip ring caught the indigo lightening as it flashed, racing across the sky for a second, and then disappearing all together. Frank it his lip, slightly. And wow. Okay, Gerard totally did not have to adjust his pants. Psshh, ofcoursenot, what?  
Frank shook his head, as if dismissing a thought and frowned,” anytime, it was a pleasure hangin’ out with you. We should do this more often.” He said.  
Gerard was bemused but shrugged it off,” what get caught in the rain? He teased.  
Frank chuckled,” no, hang out. Ya know like outside of school? And we’re not technically stuck in the rain  
… You’re still in my warm, dry car. He raised an eyebrow and-god dammit- his famous smirk was back.  
Gerard cleared his throat and chuckled. Glancing back at the house he said,” Speaking of which, I should actually be heading in. especially since we got here before my mother even got in her taxi.” He shrugged and opened the car door and turning back to his teacher… well, his friend, he said,” thanks again for the ride, frank.”  
Frank smiled,” no problem. Now get out already, you’re getting my car wet.” He said jokingly.

Gerard closed the door heavily and runs inside.   
“Hey there, Gerard. Didya get any coffee?” Mikey asked, he was in the same position he’d been in when Gerard had left. But Gerard didn’t notice. I was being mind-fucked and he needed to be another kind of fucked right now. He have a half hearted as he made a beeline for his room.  
Mikey raised an apprehensive eyebrow,” What’s the rush? What the hell are you doing?”  
Gerard was already opening his room door when he yelled;” I’m taking you advice from earlier!”  
Mikey cringed,” Uhm… wait, oh. Eh. Dude, just … eh. Don’t make too much noise and don’t tell me that ever again!”


	5. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living or Frankie Does What???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Mikey Drag Gerard out of the house... Literally.  
> and Gee gets slapped with a face full of What the fuck/ lemmeadgustmypantsrightquick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE! Sorry i haven't been updating, my laptop was on it's period  
> also, please comment and stuff, it helps me know either you like it or just accidentally clicked on my fic. so please comment. the more encouragement i get: the more i'll update/post.  
> also, I had to take a few things out/ alter stuff 'cuase when i wrote this yesterday. everything was erased.  
> ALSOALSO! have a nice day and enjoy <3  
> Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. I was rushing, tell me about anything and i'll fix it <3
> 
>  
> 
> ALSOALSO! have a nice day and enjoy <3

"Dude! Come on! we're gonna be fuckin' late!" Pete urged Gerard (who was currently holding on to the edge of his mattress for dear life).  
"No!" Gerard whined helplessly through clenched teeth.  
"Why can't I just stay the hell home?" He pleaded feebly, Clawing at the sheets of his bed.  
"No. Shut up. That's not even a fucking option." Pete argued, short sleeved arms laying a crossed on his chest.  
"But i don't wanna go! Just leave me and my fortress alone!!!! Please. Go on without me!"  
"No."  
"PLEASE."  
"No!"   
"I beg of you Master Baggins!"  
"DUDE"  
Gerard let out an exhausted sigh.  
"Mikey! Harder!" Pete commanded. and as like a soldier, Mikey tightened the death grip he had around Gerard's ankle and pulled as if his entire life depended on it. Gerard just shoved his face into the bedding and shook his head viciously.  
"I dontwannago idontwannago idonatwanna!" He resisted childishly.

Mikey rolled his eyebrows, sagged his shoulder and put his hands up in defeat… okay he just raised an eyebrow but that’s basically Mikey Way equivalent of I'M-ABOUT-400-PERCENT-DONE-WITH-YOUR-SHIT-RIGHT-NOW.  
Pete glared," Dude, i swear if we're late because of you, so Help me Grant Morrison, I'm gonna burn all your sketchbooks!" He growled threateningly(okay so it was less of a growl then Pete would have preferred, but whatever).  
Mikey's eyes widened and he raised both his eyebrow, Gerard paused and gasped at Pete, placing a hurt hand on his chest; with narrowed eyes and a death glare he pointed a menacing finger at Pete," You wouldn't DARE." he spat.  
Pete raised an eyebrow defiantly," Try me." Gerard thought he heard Mikey chuckle but he couldn't tell because Pete was sending daggers at him with his eyes.  
They spent what seemed like three minutes just like that: Glaring at each other; silently challenging the other to say something. Gerard finally gave up and grasped the bedding tighter when Mikey seemed to grow bored and pull his ankle harshly.  
"Mikey! If you twist my ankle I'm throwing your phone off a cliff." Gerard warned. Mikey just raised an eyebrow(again) in response.  
"Dude we gotta go!!! If i have to drag you out of that bed myself, you're gonna be fuckin' sorry!"  
Gerard stuffed his face farther into the Wonder-Cloud of dreams and all things good and comfortable in the world( his bed)and let of a groan of discomfort and displeasure.  
"Gerard. Dude, You never leave the house anyway."  
Gerard stopped over reacting for a second to focus a glare in Mikey's general direction," What even--that’s SO not true!" When Mikey merely raised an eyebrow in response, Gerard said," I leave the house like, all the time!"  
"Leaving the house for school doesn't fuckin' count, Gerard!" Pete replied in a rushed exhale, running a hand through his mussed up hair.  
And whatever Gerard was about to say was completely caught up and buried in a gasp of shock and pain when Mikey twisted his ankle harsh enough to finally get his older brother to let the fuck go of the bed post and the sheets.  
Needless to say, Pete chuckled when Gerard hit the floor... flat on his face. Mikey went over to his closet and threw Gerard's hoodie at his face.  
"Get up, Gerard!" Pete said  
"Yeah, sure, fine. What ever. Fuck my life and all it's worth." The last part was added in somewhat of a hushed mumble.Pete just rolled his eyes and started ushering him out the door.  
"Oh God, this is gonna suck," Gerard remarked as he stood up and began working his arms through the worn black sleeves of his hoodie.  
"Oh, shut up and stop overreacting, this is gonna be like, the best night of your life." Pete reassured.  
"Somehow I find that hard to believe. AND WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Gerard said miserably and only slightly agitated when Pete all but shoved him out the door causing him to stumble onto the porch.  
" Shut up and get in the car," was his only reply.  
"Am I being kidnapped?" Gerard questioned.  
"Yeah."  
and  
"Pretty much"  
Were the only responses.  
" Fan-fuckin'-tastic!" He said and slumped in his seat as they drove off.  
~~~  
By the time they finally pulled up in front of the club/bar thing, the car was full of over 10 people. Not just the usual outcasts they hung out with at school, either. There were at least 5 people Gerard had never laid eyes on in his life:  
Billy, James, Mike, Tre, Emilie, Amanda, Mark. Travis, Jimmy, Bert, Dave, Kitty, Mitch, the list seriously went on and on for ages and surprisingly enough Gerard was only slightly anxious. And how they'd all managed to fit into Pete's car(which strangely resembled a hearse) was beyond Gerard.  
So yeah... Great.  
They all spilled out from the car after Pete had parked and stretched their legs a little before heading inside. ~~~  
Gerard had to admit: He was impressed.  
it was about The thing Gerard found extremely ironic about the bar/club hybrid that Pete and Mikey had dragged him to ( not really dragged, so much as shoved and kicked out the door) was that it was literally called DOWNTOWN. Gerard actually thought it was pretty clever. He took a moment to himself to praise whoever had come up with it. The club was dark with green and blue lights focused clumsily onto the stage. The actual bar part of the place was all the way to the far right side of the room. There was a balcony and a few few tables lined up neatly towards the back . The set-up kind of reminded Gerard of the ROCK-IT club in Scott Pilgrim. Awesome.  
He could only spare a moment though,considering Pete and Mikey –not to mention a crowd of probably about 243,000 people- were pushing against him. Wriggling and shoving frantically, trying to get a decent front row look at the band before they started playing  
It was some band Gerard had never heard of... Prep something... Sounded cool. Really cool, actually; and apparently the band was really popular(at least that's what Gerard could conclude from the way the crowd was moving towards the stage) locally.  
Gerard felt someone tap his shoulder, so he turned around only to find Pete smirking at him. Mikey by his side with an eyebrow raised sky high.  
" Enjoying yourself?" He screamed over the excited tension of the crowd.  
Gerard thought about it for a moment, he actually was enjoying himself. He'd only ever been to one, maybe two shows back home. mainly because he never felt like leaving the house and going somewhere. Or he was sick... or the thought of participating in any form of social affair created a sharp icicle of anxiety and down right fear that made him not to crawl in a whole and only return to the world when the apocalypse had ended But the rush of the crowd, the tension around the areas where the mosh pit would soon be, the intensity and sweat and comfortable feeling intimate places like this bar/cub offered... it felt like coming home. it felt right and exciting. like he was talking to an old friend. He wasn't really surprised to realize that he'd actually missed the energy sizzling like static in the air.  
Realizing that Pete was still looking at him expectantly he snapped out of his trance-like state and glanced at Mikey. his younger brother had his eyebrows raised. Silently telling Gerard to hurry up so he and Pete could get back to whatever the hell they were previously doing.  
Gerard smiled a genuine, upbeat smile and nodded enthusiastically." Fuck yeah! I'm so--"  
His sentence was lost and cut off to a stream of screeches and exclaims which pooled together into a punk, raw, angry yet giddy chorus. his thoughts were drowned in the screams, cheers, whistled and chants of the crowd. In the heat of the moment, with the crowd to blame, Gerard was pushed in the opposing direction; away from Pete and Mikey, and somehow shoved vehemently to the front of the stage. where he could clearly see the band assuming their positions. drummer, keys, guitars...  
no lead singer though, Gerard mused.  
he turned his stringy, messy mop of black a little counter clockwise and peered over his shoulder in search of Mikey, Pete or anyone else they'd came with. or any mildly familiar faces. no such luck.  
branding his search unsuccessful, Gerard returned his attention to the stage. And there. on stage . like four-fucking-feet from Gerard's face was Mr. Iero... Uhm- Frank. with a tight white shirt and super torn black skinnies on.. a white guitar strapped carefully across his torso with PANSY spelled out in shiny letters curling across the surface.  
Gerard was left open mouthed as Frank approached the mic , an energetic kind of swagger in each step he took. he grabbed it forcefully and smiled as he asserted," Hi, We're Pencey Prep and this song's called Trying To Escape The inevitable." few minutes later, the band went into full swing and the crowd was completely fuckin' insane.  
People were kicking and shoving and just listening and then there was Gerard. who was just looking at Frank- His fucking teacher for Christ sake- get on his knees and start destroying his guitar. Gerard had honestly never seen anyone play so passionately, so beautifully. It was so totally amazing Gerard found himself mesmerized. after a few songs he began screaming back and along with Frank and the cramped, energetic crowd. frank caught his stare and winked at him for a moment before screwing his eyes shut and screaming something into the microphone.  
Gerard melted.  
~~~  
He was probably the happiest he'd been in a while. at one point it dawned on him that Pete and Mikey totally set this up.  
Those scheming fuckers. He thought with a grin wider than a Cheshire.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> btw sorry the chapter's so short.


	6. The World behing Your Eyes ( or Franks Perspective)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of the club through Frankie's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. uhm enjoy?

Frank wasn’t nervous. Pfft. What? No way.  
His heart was pounding so harshly in his chest that he could hear its agitating thumpthumpthump in his ears and so what if he was this close to breaking a sweat, but he wasn’t nervous…. Okay well maybe just… like pre-show jitters, right? Fuck.  
To be perfectly honest with himself, Frank was worried about Pete. The reason? Frank knew for a fact that Pete was coming to the show later. He was also mildly hyper-aware of the fact that extremely sociable. So socially, in fact, that he’d somehow in hell managed to befriend a certain dark-haired introvert who just happened to be going by the name of Gerard.   
Which meant (knowing Pete as well as Frank did) that he’d more likely tan not discovered some way to drag the 17 year old out of his house. Which was awesome and all, but Frank hoped he hadn’t used force. He didn’t need anyone breaking his favorite student. That would be incredibly tragic and the thought itself made Frank frown a bit.   
Anyway back to point:   
This all meant that Pete was coming here.  
And dragging Gerard with him… Downtown.  
Tonight.   
So yeah.   
Gerard was going to see him on stage. 

He was screwed ten ways from Sunday.  
But whatever. He could deal with it. Fuck.

Frank arrived at the bar around 8:30 or so. As he finished off the last of his cigarette, he took in the old bar for what seemed as though it was the millionth time. The rust colored bricks of the front of the building, looking, seemingly ancient and appearing unfinished. He’d seen it a million times but each and every encounter struck something deep within his mind, like the welcoming warm embrace of an old friend who turned into a zombie, but not the fucked up kind that would try to suck your brains from your skull with a bendy straw, the calmer kind…if there was such a thing. Anyway Downtown was the first gig they ever played and it held a special place in his heart.  
Wow, that sounded gay.  
As he walked back and forth from van stored carrying heavy ass equipment, he caught glimpse of a line already forming outside; twenty or so kids (well not really kids, but ya know what he meant) were loitering around the entrance, waiting till the bands started playing. Frank never understood why, despite the fact that the club had opened almost an hour ago, people would still wait outside and put up with the viscous wind messing up their hair and shit rather than simply going inside and staying warm and waiting there for the bands to play. It baffled him to be completely honest but he just shrugged it off as he made his way inside for the last time that night.   
He hauled the last of the equipment in through the back entrance and just stood there for a while. He whipped several beads of sweat that had formed from his forehead that had formed whilst he was lifting. He sat down at the nearest table and made small talk with a few ot the people he knew.   
He hadn’t even had a beer (yet) and yet he could still feel it. He didn’t know how to describe it exactly. But it was there; this odd, yet familiar feeling dancing in his veins, washing in his blood, this adrenaline; the feeling of something either incredibly amazing or truly horrific stirring in the works. It was just the way it always was before a show…like spiders playing hopscotch under his skin. The energy got him pumped right before every show, somehow seeming more intense than the time before.   
He couldn’t quite describe it… it was like coming down from an orgasm…or being in the middle of an orgasm with the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with… it was that amazing and just perfect and you wanted more. It was like a sex drive that only playing a good show could cure.   
So Frank sat there for about ten minutes just staring at his fingers and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He was basically a live wire waiting to be provoked. He needed something to do with himself before the started bouncing off the walls. And by the way his adrenaline was challenging him, it was a very high probability.  
“Iero! Dude, come on we need you back here!” Shaun hollered from the back stage. Frank got up and made a beeline for the backstage where the rest of the band was lounging and/or getting everything set up.   
Finally, he thought, something to do.  
Shaun walked up to him, “Hey man, what’s up?”  
Frank shrugged and sighed wistfully, an image of Gerard randomly exposing itself like a wound to the surface of his brain. He was tired; honestly he hadn’t been able to think of anything else besides a certain favorite student of his. It was like a mental plague and it was kind of getting annoying. He couldn’t close his eyes for five seconds without thinking of him. He needed to get rid of all these thoughts.  
“You seem kinda distant is all, wistful even. Finally got yourself a boyfriend?” Shaun smirked,” found some poor soul and convinced him to date you?”   
Frank shook his head, “No one I could ever actually get my hands on.” He sighed sadly.

~  
Frank was late. Okay he wasn’t really late but he was gonna be the last one on stage.   
Fucking laces, why do you always fuck up?!?!  
He thought as he ran his fingers through his black hair. Of all the things that he could be worrying about tonight the two main ones were:  
a) His shoelaces  
b) Gerard  
Okay so you guys already know about Frank being a jittery mess because Gerrard was coming to the show, but shoelaces…. In Pencey Prep’s upper early days, Frank had been playing a show, and while he was focused on Pansy, he tried, as usual, to hop across stage like a fucking bunny and guess hwat? His shoe laces, untied themselves , got all tangled and made him trip across the stage. He’d broken his left hand’s pinky but he was just grateful to whatever gods were up there that Pansy escaped the ordeal with nothing more than a fractured string.  
And even with the pain in his finger, and the broken string, Frank somehow managed to pull through for the remaining duration of the song (which thankfully wasn’t that long, since they only had 3 songs left to play before the set was over) and improvise. He played it off but in honesty it hurt more than his fucking tattoos. It was such a tiny little thing, too. It bothered him. But fuck it hurt like a bitch and a half.   
Ever since that fateful and catastrophic show Frank took extra special care of his shoelaces. Damn Chuck’s and their damn laces fucking up frank in the middle of his fucking bunny hop across stage. FUCK. Frank also developed an unrelenting hatred for his left pinky, that traitorous little bastard.   
So naturally when he finished tying his laces he all but ran up on stage, feeling Pansy’s weight bob up and down on his back as he made a beeline to the front of the stage. He had so much fucking energy he could like… backflip off the empire state building and land in a perfect split. He was buzzing with so much energy frank was sure people could see it radiating off of him.He grabbed the mic forcefully and scanned the crowd as he introduced the band and the song they were playing. Sometime between the first two songs, frank noticed a pale, seemingly entranced face staring up at him with shock or awe…  
Gerard…. He thought,   
Quick! Do something that won’t make you seem lame. Frank thought to himself and as he w inked at Gerard and patted himself on the back for not being an ass, it dawned on him that Gerard’s brother was in cahoots with Pete.  
Scheming fuckers, he thought and continued to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY. i totally meant to update sooner, its just I've been busy with an unexpected realization with one of my close friends that made me kinda cry. and then the whole mcr thing... I'm sorry and I'll update sooner from now on.... hope you enjoyed reading, next chapter will be A LOT longer, like 10,000 words+


	7. Author Needs Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm so guys I'm sooo incredibly sorry that it's been so long since I've updated,

Uhm so guys I'm sooo incredibly sorry that it's been so long since I've updated,but my band's kept me busy and then all this other stuff. and then that thing MCR did that made us all cry... so I'm asking you guys to forgive me and also i need your help. so i have a few chapters written. but i wanna know what you all wanna read.   
which brings me to the question:

SHOULD I MAKE THIS AU INTO A SUPERNATURAL KIND OF THING, BECAUSE THE WAY I HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT IN MY HEAD IT COULD GO EITHER WAY BUT THE SUP AU SEEMS A LITTLE MORE FUN. (i have 2 ways of explaining Gerard's dreams. like i said super's more fun. so please get back to me when you can and I'll update as soon as i fee i have enough feedback


	8. When Your Smirk Catches Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : this chapter includes:  
> Flirting  
> Coca-Cola  
> Giggling  
> cock blocking  
> persuasion  
> Enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for not updating, but my band's been keeping me busy. Speaking of which the title of this chapter is from Alphabet Soup by A Typical Genocide

Gerard was sitting to the far right of the bar, kind of off to the corner, just keeping to himself. Although obviously he wasn’t of age to drink so he figured some coke would be acceptable. He didn’t really know what to do at shows like this; Frank’s band had finished their set about 20 minutes ago. And the band on at the moment wasn’t really Gerard’s type of sound. Sure they were good… but after seeing Pencey Prep? Gerard honestly didn’t think anyone could follow that.

No wonder they’re so popular around here …

So back to the plot:

Gerard was sitting off to the side of the bar. Basically secluded from everyone as far as he could tell. He’s lost sight of Pete and Mikey. And he couldn’t really find anyone else he’d come with. Which honestly surprised him. There had been a good 20 kids in Pete’s car, so not seeing any of them was admittedly a little weird. Btu then again the place was relatively big. He’d seen Gabe, Patrick, Amanda, Bert and Brian scurry off somewhere on the other side of the bar sometime during Frank’s band playing. And Brendon and Ryan had disappeared almost as soon as they’d arrived. Frank had gone backstage after their set was over, glancing back over his shoulder momentarily at Gerard the running off( a heavy blush on his cheeks that Gerard decided to blame on the fact that he’d been so energetic on stage as opposed to the fact that he liked the black haired art geek.

He couldn’t get Frank out of the front and center of his mind. And that was the whole reason he was in the corner of the bar now. Drinking by himself: after watching frank thrash around on stage and do things to his guitar that he’s pretty sure are illegal in several states, not to mention France, Germany, The UK and Canada, He’d needed a second to cool down. The fact that everyone in the place was generating body heat hadn't really helped, he’d gotten over heated and as soon as he’d sat down realized that his pants needed to be adjusted or just thrown to the ground and buried. Because, HOT DAMN!!!! Boner was a fucking major understatement. But so yeah here the was, casually sketching a Frankenstein and minding his own business when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

Gerard froze and looked behind him to see that- oh, okay. cool. That was Frank.  
HE smiled at Gerard in this stupid angelic blinding way then said, " Gerard! You made it!"  
Gerard shrugged for lack of anything better to do," Yeah, I did. " Frank's hand was still on his shoulder..." Pete kind of dragged me out here last minute..."  
Frank shook his head and laughed a little to himself," Not forcefully, i hope." He said with an eyebrow raised.  
and Gerard, Once again, shrugged for lack of a response before he said, " Actually.... he had My younger brother drag me off the bed by my ankles. and then tied me up and gagged me and put me in his car." Gerard said dramatically  
Frank smirked," Oh really?"  
Gerard smiled grinned and nodded, holding a hand(that still held a sketch pad) to his chest," It was ever so awful" He drawled in a fake, high pitched, southern accent.  
Frank laughed," well, for what it's worth I'm glad he a dragged you here. It's great to see you in something other than a blazer and tie."  
It'd be great to see you in something other than clothes, Gerard thought and had to physically restrain himself from saying that aloud on impulse. So instead he smiled and casually(awkwardly/flirtatiously) replied.  
"so you're happy to see me?"   
Wait, what? *face palms*  
Smooth move Gerard. Really cool. He mentally kicked himself whilst trying to keep his smirking poker face from faltering.  
Frank gave a genuine smile and said," uhm. Yeah! " add though it were the most obvious thing in the world," Of course. It.is so read that you're here! Although ... I mean. It's probably kind of odd. Seeing your teacher on stage at some random bar filled with... interesting people spazzing out with a guitar and Mic. we kinda sucked anyway. So sorry for sucking..." Frank have an awkward cough," or whatever".  
Gerard just started at look in disbelief, mouth opening and closing like a fish lusting for H2O.  
"dude, are you kidding me?", he managed to say after about ten seconds of silence," you guys were fucking amazing! I couldn't... your sounds. And your lyrics and the way music had the whole place thirsting for more. Not to mention you.. You were so fucking rad. Oh my God. I nearly c--" no, bad Gerard. That's inappropriate!  
"nearly...?" Frank said urging Gerard to go on. A smirk in his lips and eyebrows raised  
"what?" Gerard said, clueless as to what frank was saying since he wad too buddy scolding himself to remember what he had even s said in the first place.  
"you were uhm, complimenting me for my wonderful performance", frank said in a posh voice,"and then you were like 'i nearly....' But you never finished your sentence."Frank further explained, imitating Gerard's voice near the end.  
"Oh! Faint. I was gonna say i nearly fainted." Gerard led through good teeth. "and I don't even sound like that!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah you totally do!" He giggled. Gerard rolled his eyes but frank continued, imitating Gerard's voice almost perfectly," oh, hi. I'm Gerard." He said" I'm a senior and I'm brilliant and I'm amazing at art and i have great taste in bands-"  
"okay. now you really don't sound like me. "Gerard cut him off smiling. I never compliment myself on my art. "  
"well, You should. You totally should." Frank said with a little half smile.   
Oohhh! dimples!  
"oh yeah?"Gerard said boldly, "and why is that?"  
"because you're really talented from what I've seen. "frank Said without missing a beat.   
"drawing's really one of the very few things I'm good at-"  
"one of?" Frank inquired,"what are the other ones?"  
"why so curious, Frank?" Gerard said confidently.  
"you intrigue me, he shrugged.   
"Hhmm. Well what can i say. I'm a man a few talents. none are very intriguing."  
"oh really?" Frank said deviously. Gerard hummed an suspicious/affirmative noise.  
"Mikey said you sing." Frank said with a smirk.  
Gerard cursed under his breath, " not really. It's not like professionally and i sound awful..." He rambled.  
Damn Mikey. What the hell? When had he even found time to talk to Gerard's teacher anyway? What the actual Fuck? for such a quiet kid, he seriously knew a lot of people.   
"no, it's fine. I thinks it's rad that you're so... Vocal.." Frank said. Smiling when Gerard blushed at his word choice.   
"well then." Gerard said to himself. "What the hell am i supposed to say to that?"  
Frank was in his space all of a sudden. His hazel eyes underlined with something darker, more dangerous and it made Gerard once again hyper aware of the problem in his pants.   
"Don't say anything. Just.."He trailed off, leaning closer and closer still until his lips were only inches from Gerard's, own and getting closer. Gerard closed his eyes and-- then opened then again because someone was talking now. Ugh. Human contact ruins everything.  
"Hey Frank! Uhm Gerard, me and Mikey were gonna go out front for a bit, that okay with you?" and Of course it was Pete! Of Course!  
Gerard started at him, eyes some where beaten annoyed and confused. It literally took every ounce of his being to say,"oh, Fuck. Yeah, uhm of course." And not something along the lines of,"what the Hell, Pete? stop cock blocking.  
Thanks, Pete said with a overly enthusiastic smile.  
"Uh Pete?" Gerard said before he and Mikey could walk away  
"You know you didn't have to all my permission to hang outside with my brother right?" He says when Pete turned around.   
"i know." Pete said with a wink. Giving Frank and Gerard a knowing look before being lead away through the sea of sweaty bodies by Mikey.  
" That boy will be the death of me." Frank and Gerard said simultaneously. Then they both proceed to burst into a fit of giggles. Which earned them a few odd looks from some other people close by, but whatever.  
"Hey, you wanna get outta here?" Frank said after a few seconds.   
Gerard snorted but turned to face him completely," and go where?"  
Frank shrugged," anywhere. There's a lot of places around still open right now." He paused, thinking,"not to mention a park a few blocks down"  
Gerard thought for a moment. There was no real reason to not leave and go hang out for a while. Mikey could look after himself, and he hide a ride home anyway. And something was nagging him in the back of his mind telling him to just go.   
"uhm...." He said with a look of mock contemplation on his face,"i don't know."  
Frank looked at him with a grin,"i swear," he said putting a hand on Gerard's heart,"that ill get you home before mommy and daddy start to worry." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, no doubt he felt Gerard's pulse speed up.  
"I'll be a good boy, i promise." He whispered lowly into goods student's ear.  
Gerard breathless simply nodded dumbly and said," uh... Uhm. Yeah. Yeah let's go..."  
Frank smirked and lead him out the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Quick author's note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELLO

Hey guys(whoever decided to put up with my bullshit aka, not posting) i'm gonna be writing a bit more, working on the actual book I'm writing, but before that i'll be editing this story, the the spelling errors are fucking ridiculous, and updates should be in a few days, no more than a week, no less than an hour. iloveyouyou'rebeautifulokaybyenow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and kisses. you're a wonderful, wonderful little ice cream cone...
> 
> and if you if don't like ice cream. you're pizza...
> 
> and if you don't like pizza, well i'm sorry i can't help you...
> 
>  
> 
> just kidding, you're oxygen! i need you to live... okay that sounded a bit creepy, i'm sorry :


	10. So Ya Wanna Be a Punk, Kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a burned down playground and some sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was so much fun to right! the i feel like the stories really progressing now. Unfortunately it's gonna get a TFiOS in a few chapters so unlike John Green, I'll give you guys a waring!:  
> IF YOU DON'T WANT SOMETHING TERRIBLE TO HAPPEN TO GERARD STOP READING.lol, just kidding, i wouldn't tell you guys who i was gonna mess with, that wouldn't be very bright.

“So where exactly are we going again?” Gerard asked once they were (what he assumed) was only a few blocks away from the club; but then again he honestly didn’t know. The streets in this part of the city were all shady, short, and oddly angled. Narrow pathways and alleyways you’d need at least two dozen torches to light. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the crescent moon was doing odd things to the lighting. And Gerard couldn’t help but think this was possibly the way Coraline felt when she was going through that fantastical hallway, or Alice down the rabbit’s hole. It felt like they’d been walking for close to ten minutes and the blocks weren’t very long, which gave the illusion that they couldn’t have walked very far at all.

And yet... when he looked around he didn’t really recognize their surroundings at all. And the familiar vibrations of faint thumping and idle chatter, drunken college kids and the local music scene seemed to be lost in the concrete labyrinth. Which had to mean they were quite were a bit away, right? Honestly he decided to just give up and stop thinking about it in too much depth, so Gerard stopped focusing on it and just let Frank guide him. He hadn’t really spoken much up until that point, not wanting to disturb Frank, who seemed in some weird trance of thought, slight frown, lip bit and focusing on something, like he was remembering a dream he had three years ago. Searching for something along the shadows of the city’s pavement. Gerard had chosen now instead any other moment because, well, he figured it was as good a time as any. Frank had come to a halt on the corner of fourth and Freemont , a small (adorable) triumphant smirk on his face. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his hair (which had been matted down and crazed by sound and sweat earlier that night) was now windswept and gave him an authentic, just went for a swim and then woke up from bed. It looked incredibly soft but that was more or less and illusion, there was enough gel in there to cut someone's hand. 

“So…” Frank began, replying to Gerard’s question after about three minutes,” In case you haven’t noticed this part of town is kind of like a maze? I guess, what with all the weird ass turns and shit. And uh- okay, so you know how earlier I told you about this park that’s a few blocks away from the club; the one across the street from the comic bookstore?” When Gerard nodded, he continued. “Uhm, okay so I was gonna take you there…. But then ya know, there’s this other park kind of thing that I used to hang out at sometimes, I haven’t been here In like eight months, so I got a little... lost. But I found it and I…. Just. Come here.” He sighed as opposed to finished rambling and grabbing Gerard’s hand. They walked along the thin, cracked-like-an-old-china-doll sidewalk and crossed the street before turning the corner and BAM!

It was a reasonably small park, with bright green benches lining the small pathways and short green grass. The air here was different, intense and sweet. It made Gerard feel kind of light headed, but he couldn’t really focus on that. There was a … was that a…? Yes oh god, wow. How... appropriately morbid, Gerard thought. The playground seemed as though it’d been great once. Fairly large silver plastic and black metal stemmed from the ground and seemed to connect together in that way that made everything seem like it was being summoned from hellfire. . someone had adorned the structure so that is was now embraced by blue and green Christmas lights. Because of the rain earlier the night was reasonably foggy , so the whole place was so heavily misted over you couldn't see more than a few feet in front of yourself, making the scene more enchanting.

“Holy Fuck…” Gerard commented.

“Fucking can’t be holy,” Frank snorted to his left.

“Shut up,” Gerard replied, pushing frank’s arm playfully. “But this is… wow.” 

“I know right?! It burned down like, fifty year ago. and like, I wanna tell you all about how the city wanted to tear it down and rebuild a newer, better, shiny looking playground.. I’d be lying through my teeth. honestly. they didn't care. they stopped the fire from spreading through and then left this here like a fucking prize. I mean at one point there was police tape or something, but someone either moved it, or the weather fucked it over… I used to come over here all time. It’s wierd, kinda peaceful..”

Gerard looked over and briefly saw the expression reminiscent joy on Frank's face. Seriously, he looked fucking ecstatic.

“So anyway! Here we are!” He said sitting down on one of the nearby benches.

“Why didn’t you just take me to the park near the comic bookstore?” Gerard asked and then his froze," Not to say, I mean, uh, this is amazing I'm totally in awes and like grateful that you brought me here and everything i swear. I was just uhm, curious.

Frank shrugged,” it’s usually crowded, even at this time of night…and after what- well i know you don't like big crowds”

“Aw, so thoughtful” Gerard grinned and rolled his eyes.

Frank narrowed his eyes, a small smile pulling at the ends of his mouth,” Shut up.”Gerard smiled and laughed.

Somehow companionable silence stretched on till it became heated conversations about star wars; whether The Empire Strikes Back was better than Return of the Jedi, whether frank was taller than Yoda etc… the sexual frustration forgotten for a moment. everything forgotten in that moment.. they were just two guys in mutual nerd-like(although neither would say). The 17 year old social tombstone and Frank. they never did get around to that kiss…

 

~~~ “So, class as you can see,” Frank drawled lazily, eyes set on the ceiling fan, body swaying back and forth in is fuzzy green office chair with wheels, a piece of chalk in one hand and a yo-yo in the other,” Moriarty was a bit of a prick.”

When the class gave a collective chuckle, Frank-- Mr. Iero’s head shot up( or down…?) and he fixed his gaze on his smirking,, captivated students, namely a certain greasy haired artist sitting in Lilith. There was this excited glint in his eyes as he spoke.” But that’ s just it, isn’t it guys? He was a prick, total asshole, but was he really? Ugh, I’m not making any sense am i…? If you really think about it… Moriarty was like, suffering from intelligence. he wasn’t insane, although there’s often a razor thin line between the two… no, no he was basking in the intelligence . he was Sherlock’s other half…. even if you ship Johnlock you cannot deny that.” He paused for dramatic effect,” Moriarty was sheer genius, too smart to do anything ordinary geniuses do, so he set out and challenged the only person who could possibly even hope to defeat him. He was ludicrous, yes. but he wasn’t mad… he just enjoyed mad things.”

He stopped talking and everyone started writing down stuff he’d told them to do in their notebooks. He glanced over to find Gerard with a pencil between his teeth and frown lines mapping the way from his eyes down to his mouth. then he started writing and he just… got so completely entranced and focused… Mr. Iero couldn't help but ...distract him.

“Gerard!” He said excitedly despite the fact that the entire class could hear him, it was so quiet. Gerard looked up from his notebook, a blushing steadily making it’s way onto his cheeks.

“ Hmm?” He said looking up curious as to why fr-- Mr. Iero was yelling his name in a quiet, working classroom.

“ See me after class, please?” Frank said, eyebrows raised.

“ Uhm…” Gerard said a tad uncertainly,” Am i in trouble?” Just to be on the safe side. There were a few chuckles and snickers from classmates but Gerard choose to ignore those.

Frank raised an eyebrow “ Probably not.”

“ Okay then, “ Gerard shrugged and continued, all the while sending Frank uncertain and curious glances. Frank, of course as he’d expected switched between staring intently at him and pretending to pay attention to something interesting on his laptop about a second before the bell rung, conveniently enough. He spun around in his chair lazily, eyes once again on the ceiling. As everyone hopped, jumped and leisurely strolled out of his class room, Gerard gathering his things, playing as though he was trying to give his teacher the slip.

“ Ah, ah, ah.” Frank turned his gaze on him.” I'll see you now, Mr. Way.” He said with a light of amusement in his eyes, emphasizing the 'Mr. Way'. And at first glance that was all that was noticeable about his eyes(besides the breathtaking color and the way they always made him look as though he were smiling). But there was something else there. It was as though right then, with the way the light was bouncing off his irises... they looked darker than usual. Black almost, but still the usual light hazel color and it gave Gerard shivers and made him want to swan dive out of the window for on impulse. Just to get away. Every molecule in his body was not only screaming, but backhanding his nervous system.

“Uh, right… what about?” Gerard asked, prouder than strictly appropriate that his voice hadn't cracked.

“I dunno,” said frank, shrugging his shoulders,” What's up?”

“Dude, seriously? I have got other classes, ya know.” Gerard plopped his bag down on the floor in front of Frank's unnecessarily large desk,” I can’t be late all the time.” He sounded exasperated, albeit he was kind of smiling.

"Sure you can. With a little bit of persuasion," said the short ass deviously. Crossing his hands together and putting all his weight on his desk, smiling like he had a secret , and raising an eyebrow. Gerard’s breath momentarily caught in his throat.

Sobered, he said, “ That’s a little forward, don’t ya think Frank?”

 Cocking his head to the side. Frank gasped in mock hurt,” Oh, Hun! Barely. If you think that’s forward you must not know me well enough yet.” He was leaning into Gerard’s personal bubble now. “ Gee, I can be way, way more forward than that.” And somehow, fuck knows, Frank's gotten a firm grip on Gerard by his thin black tie, with his student's face inches away from his own; It was both ways threatening and slightly arousing. A wolfish grin splayed itself across Frank's lips and he leaned back into his chair to type something on his computer.

“ I’m telling Stumpy to tell Mr. Toro you won't be in today.” He said nonchalantly with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“uh, why?” Gerard says smartly.

Frank rolls his eyes,” Because I'm bored and you’re fun to talk to.”

 

There was a small silence, and then Gerard narrowed his eyes," How do you even know Patrick?"

Frank, evidently wanted to know how _Gerard_ knew Patrick, what with being so preoccupied with Art all the time. It isn't’ until later that day, walking home with Mikey, that he stops dead in his tracks, veins cold and eyes wide.

“Gerard, you okay?” He asked, clearly put off by his brothers expression. Gerard just moves his feet slowly, one at a time in the direction of the house and waves Mikey off, all the while thinking to himself. …” He called me’ Gee’....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LITTLE CHERUBS!!! i had so much fun writing this chapter! (and i love you so much!) I'm so full of love, which is weird cause I've not had my coffee this morning! feedback and comments to let me know you care


	11. Trigger Words. Part One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza delivery to a local cemetery.  
> Random, yet still relevant topics of conversation.  
> Eggs.  
> Phone calls are fun, sometimes.  
> This was not one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY  
> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY YOU GUYS PLEASE DO'T HATE ME TOO MUCH  
> I AM SO FUCKING SORRY. YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA I DON'T KNOW WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG. IT WAS LIKE, I COULD WRITE, BUT I HAD THE BIGGEST AMOUNT OF WRITERE'S BLOCK FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY.  
> now that that's said and done:  
> I have deeply missed you, yes you (my readers) and I have deeply missed this story, I honestly kept telling myself to go back and work on this story but writer's block is the biggest bitch in the Universe, seriously. Ugh.  
> Now, however, I have a clear head in terms of this story. I know which direction it'll be going in (which I didn't before, I was kind of bullshitting my way with a vague plot.) and I will be updating regularly and whenever possible.  
> I know it's taken me, like, a decade. but I am back, and I feel like my writing has greatly improved. (or maybe it hasn't, idk.)  
> If anyone out there is still reading this story and doesn't hate me too much, I love you, truly and I am so happy you're continuing this.  
> If you're reading this and you harbor animosity towards me?  
> I still love you, and feel free to curse me out in the comments.  
> Any and all grammar, spelling, etc mistakes are mine and mine alone, since this is un-beta'd. So, please tell me if you catch any!  
> Enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up ASAP.  
> <3<3

The late afternoon sky was an odd mixture of purple, fire and teal. The local New Halfolk Cemetery, quiet though it usually was, hid the boyish grins and heedless laughter of Gerard, Mikey, Pete, Patrick, Gabe, Emilie, Amanda, Ryan and Brendon. Not as large as the usual group but that particular factor couldn't be helped for the time being. William had been dragged into a family road trip to Florida last minute and Joe and Andy were off doing long overdue schoolwork at the local university library. And everyone else were off doing God knows what, God knows where. So. Yeah. Couldn’t be helped.

Everyone was sprawled out near a particularly large and archaic mausoleum. Joking amongst themselves and splitting Twizzlers, pizza(apparently you can get delivery in a cemetery?-thanks for that info, Pete) and orange soda. Mikey was cross-legged with back leaning onto Gabe’s own (who was sitting with the heels of his palms digging into the grass); Patrick and Pete rested, virtually immobile in a large tree nearby they’d decided to climb. While Amanda and Emilie lounged about, arms, legs and spins contorted together in some sort of graceful-looking-but-possibly-painful position, the majority of Emilie’s torso rested on Amanda’s. Brendon and Ryan lay slightly tangled together to everyone’s left Ryan, snoring into Brendon’s shoulder and Brendon stroking his hair absentmindedly. The Sun was high and hot enough to not necessitate much more than a hoodie to fight off the occasional breeze.

“Well, this is interesting…” Amanda muttered during a particular long and comfortable  silence. Her eyes were closed and her fingers intertwined with Emilie’s. A lazy and content smile had found its way on everyone’s mouth.

“Hmm. What?” Gabe asked, sighing.

“We’re, like, eating pizza in a graveyard. I have to say, this is one of most interesting things I’ve done, this counts as interesting. “

“ Why did they even deliver here, anyway?” Brendon mused under his breath.

Mikey raised an incredulous eyebrow,” What about that time you and Emilie cut school on Valentine’s Day and went-“

“Ah, ah, ah- Hush child! We don’t speak of such things in respectable company.” Emilie scolded in a mock-scandalized voice. Giggling all the while, she turned over to lie on her tummy and absentmindedly stroking Amanda’s hair.

“Aw, she considers us respectable.” Gabe grinned.

“That would definitely be a first.” Brendon huffed with a mock-serious curt nod. Patrick, eyes closed and trucking hat blocking his eyes from the sun, snorted.

“Fair point.” Amanda grinned,” Hey, is there any pizza left?”

“No, Gerard literally just took the last slice.” said Brendon.

Gerard looked up from the thoughts he was currently sketching out and grinned through a mouthful of extra cheese. He was resting, stomach-down, on a spot just to the right of Amanda and Emilie. The Mausoleum casting shadows in a way that had the sunlight shying from his already pale-as-fuck skin.

Amanda narrowed her eyes and pointed at him,” I will have my revenge” she vowed over dramatically in a slightly disappointed drawl.

“I didn’t know you wanted another slice,” He shrugged apologetically and put on his best puppy dog eyes

Amanda raised an unimpressed eyebrow,” I call bullshit.”

Gerard smiled a smile that made his nose scrunch up and his eyes close. He took another bite just to spite her and let out the kind of totally inappropriate moan people are subjected to when consuming incredible pizza.

“I, too,” Gabe said in what could only be described as a strikingly posh London accent,” call bullshit. Amanda’s been pining for some triangular goodness all weekend. And I’m not referring to anything between Emilie’s legs.”

There was a collective, amused, knowing snort from everyone.

Or. Well.

Almost everyone.

Patrick -who’d been climbing on a particularly thin, but sturdy branch in hopes of a more comfortable spot- had squeaked a squeak that was extremely manly, thank you very much, and fallen off the traitorous twig( it was no longer considered a branch, Patrick opted as he glared up at it) and landed harshly on his hip in a small dent in the ground.

Pete, wide eyed, jumped down from his nook and help him up, and make sure he wasn’t, like, broken or something.

Gabe frowned,” You okay, Patty-cake?”

Patrick grinned, “Yup. The ground’s pretty hard- just-I’m okay.”

“Speaking of hard things…” Emilie drawled deviously, looking pointedly at Mikey’s brother.

Gerard glanced up at his brother only after realizing everyone else was staring at him expectantly,  “ What…?”

“What’s up with you and Shortbus?” Amanda  asked lightly.

Gerard looked around awkwardly,” Uh, Question Mark…?

“She means you and Mr. Iero.” Ryan piped up coolly, now woken up and doing this word, stretch/snuggle thing along Brendon’s side,” Pete said you and He Who Will Constantly Be Named ran off into the nicotine filled sunset after his set last Saturday night.”

“ That-oh… Oh! Oh.. No! We kind of just … went for a…walk… thing…?” He stuttered, the heat in his cheeks probably obvious (Although honestly, he was hoping he could just blame that on the way the wind was picking up at the moment). “It was no big deal…”

“Uh-huh. Sure.“ Gabe remarked with that kind of nonchalant/sarcastic/elegant-as-fuck tone of voice he took on sometimes. “ And did this thing-that-was-definitely-not-a-big-deal involve at any point that night your tongues battling for dominance?”

Mikey made a noise that was roughly the human equivalent of an unsuspecting cow getting terribly frightened,” I don’t wanna hear about my brother playing tonsil tennis and I most definitely do not wanna hear about it described with lines from cliché romance novels. So-just-” He flailed momentarily in what Gerard guessed was his request for, if not the entire conversation to end, for Gabe to stop speaking.

Gabe grinned,“ Okay,” he said to Mikey, clasping his hands together in a peace offering of sorts,” Sorry, Mikey Mouse. However can I redeem myself.”

A corner of Mikey’s mouth rose up in amusement and he raised an eyebrow,” I’ll have to think over a good punishment for you later.” He said sarcastically.

“ Ooohhhh, kinky!” Pete commented from his and Patrick’s new spot at the corner of the mausoleum Gerard was sitting against( which was absolutely nowhere near the Tree of Doom, Patrick noted, still glaring occasionally. Darn, his hip was gonna bruise like a mother-)

“ Pete, hush! I’m drawing attention away from Gabe’s shameless flirting, cause, like dude, you do not need any more people obsessing with your suggestive habits” Brendon said the last part while tilting his head in Gabe’s direction,” And hereby drawing attention back to the topic we’ve all been talking about behind your back,” He said that last part with an eyebrow pointedly raised at Gerard.

“ Okay… you all have officially lost me.” Gerard replied,  desperately groping the innards of his messenger bag for a working pen. And If he’d zoned out of the conversation after they’d stopped mentioning Frank’s name… Well, that was nobody’s business but his own.

“ How old is Frank even, anyway? He’s gotta be like, twenty-four or something, right?” Ryan questioned, his voice still foggy and slightly slurred with sleep.

Brendon shook his head so hard it looked painful,” Nope. He’s actually only, like-what, twenty? Turning twenty one in October.. or maybe it was November…?”

“ You lie!”, said Emilie,” How’s he a teacher then?”

“ Oh! He graduated from college when he was around seventeen. He skipped a fuckload of grades and stuff in elementary, ‘Cause when he transferred over to public school from his old catholic school, he’d already covered basically everything they were going over. And then he skipped freshmen year in his high school.”

Ryan lifted his head from it’s smushed position on Brendon’s shoulder, eyes wide.“ Wow, that’s… damn.”

Pete grinned,” Yup.”

“ Oh, hey Gerard,” Gabe said, voice lilting,”  that means If you and Tattoos McShortass actually decide to to the Frickety Crickity no one’ll call the cops, So that’s something to look forward to.”

From somewhere to Gabe’s left, Brendon burst into giggles,” Dude, what even is your vocabulary?”

“ Honestly, I’m looking designing some sort of app that translates whatever comes out his mouth.” Mickey grinned, still leaning against Gabe’s back.

“ I’d invest in that!” Emilie cried gleefully, in a midst of giggles( Amanda was tickling her quite mercilessly.)

Honestly, he wished they’d stop inquiring about every little detail between them. Nothing intimate or however Gabe had described it, had happened or was going to happen. Whether or not Gerard may have developed a teensy-weensy little butterfly crush on his teacher was totally irrelevant. He and Frank just kind of talked sometimes. About anything and everything, books and comics and movies and bands and music and it was great to have someone besides Mikey to talk to after such a long time. That’s all, really. It’s not like he was head over heels for the guy and it was definitely  not like Frank was all he ever talked about anymore (Mikey might beg to differ but- eh. Fuck ‘im) And If Gerard had maybe zoned out of the conversation completely after his friends had ceased mentioning he-who-has-the-most-haunting-eyes-in-all-the world well then.. That was no one’s business but his own

He was kind of hoping to spend the rest of their little field trip talking about anything off that subject.

Or nothing at all, really.

Nothing at all worked fine, too.

Fun Fact about Gerard Way: He rarely got what he wanted.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ Gerard, sweetheart, would you come downstairs?” Came a sickly sweet voice from the downstairs kitchen.

“What do you want from my life?” said Gerard fondly, bouncing heavily down the steps and into the kitchen.

“ Do you have any idea how to cook this thing?” She huffed.

There was glass and little lumps of dough stuff everywhere.  The entire bottom floor smelled of burnt sugar and frosting of some sort and then... There was Gerard’s mother.

Donna Way’s hair was sticking up to the high heavens, flour spattered along the diameter of her favourite apron and the makeup she had taken an hour in the bathroom just to apply was all but completely blended into every other part of her skin than where it was placed originally. All in all it looked like she’s just lost a cage match with the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

“ Since when do you need help baking?” Gerard questioned, looking for another apron in the cabinet they kept the spares in.

“ Since this stupid fucking vegan cinnamon roll recipe wants to disobey me.” She replied tiredly.

“ Uh, ’m pretty sure recipes aren’t sentient, Ma…”

“Yeah, well this one is.” She grumbled, getting up from her spot on the floor and walking down the adjacent hallway to get the broom.

When she got back Gerard had wiped down most of the counter-tops and all of the mess that remained was the shattered dish at his feet.

“ Why are you even making a sentient vegan dessert?” He asked, sitting on a near by chair and moving his feet out of the way.

“ You ask an awful lot of questions, Muffin, anyone ever tell you that?”

He just looked at her pointedly and silently raised an eyebrow.

“ That’s very Mikey of you.” She said getting rid of the last of the glass,” But I was-- Oh shit.”

“ What…” Said Gerard.

“ The eggs fell. I just bought them like three hours ago and now they’re already in the bland little graves.” Ms. Way said sadly( if a bit melodramatically.) She looked sadly down at the carton of broken shells she had somehow only just noticed , “ You will be avenged, little chickadees… Gerard, could you go back to the store and get your dear old mama some more eggs?”

“ Gerard is temporarily out  of service.  Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeep.”

“ Gerard get your shoes on and go get me some eggs.,” His mother said in a slightly sweet, slightly terrifying tone of voice.”

“ ffiiiiiiiiiiinnnnneeeeeee.” He whined and left the house shortly after.

* _Ping_.*

The sound of his phone went off and he totally did not jump for joy when Frank’s name light up his slightly cracked touch screen.

 _I’m bored._ read the text. _Entertain me._

Gerard smiled a really stupid, dopey smile and wrote back, _**And how do you expect me to do that? Nothing particularly exciting on my end.**_

* _Ping.*_

_I’m pretty sure most anything could excite me at the moment. Lol. What’re you up to?_

_**Apparently, I’m avenging eggs…** _

_*Ping*_

_...Do I even wanna know?_

And than about a moment later.

_Ps: Hey can I call you?? my hands are getting a bit preoccupied at the moment._

Gerard snorted, leaning the majority his body weight on the shopping cart he’d picked up outside the front of the store and leisurely strolling about in search of aforementioned eggs.

 ** _I’m not going to dignify that last part with a response, lol_ ,** He typed back with a sniper’s efficiency, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, still looking in his peripheral for the aisle holding the eggs captive.

Pocketing the conversation momentarily, Gerard tapped out a melody he’d had stuck in his head for ages and found the unavenged eggs. His phone rang about ten seconds later

“ Helloooo?” Said Gerard.

“ Gerard, you asshole, I’m grading papers and cooking. My hands are doing honest and totally not pervy things at the moment.” Frank’s voice giggled down the line.

Gerard, initially, tried hiding his grin, but gave up on it, cause why the hell not.

“ I never said your hands were doing anything pervy,” He giggled, than in an afterthought, asked” Also, why are you cooking and grading papers? Won’t you, like, splatter spaghetti sauce all over everything?”

Frank snorted,” Maybe I’m planning on using the sauce as ink, ‘Cause fuck my red pen just ran imploded. shit, that was my last one. By the way, I’m using pizza sauce…But, I still think it’s pretty rad that your guess was almost on point, though”

Gerard rolled his eyes and grabbed a Reese’s from the candy aisle on his way over to the self checkout line. “Oooohhh,” He said in his very best impression of a totally-scary-thank-you-very-much classic ghost intonation,” Maybe I’m psychic. And, just saying, If you’re making pizza from scratch I am totally entitled to some, okay? It’s my birthright. ”

Frank took a moment to respond. Some clattering, muttered cursing and possible flailing on his end of the line. It took him a moment, but he eventually said,” Sorry about that, I-uhm- stubbed my toe. But anyway! I’ll make some again tomorrow and bring it in for you Monday, since you’re so keen to taste my badass secret recipe. And-still totally on the subject,  I mean, ya know, with that whole, artsy vampire man of mystery thing you’ve got going for you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you showed up to class on Monday with a long, billowy cape, mounting a pale horse.” Gerard could basically hear the goodnatured eye roll.

Or. perhaps, he would’ve if he was paying attention at the time. But… his attention was otherwise preoccupied.

Suddenly, Gerard felt… not necessarily faint, but really light-headed and a bit imbalanced. It was like somebody took all the air out of the room really, really, abruptly, and then punched him really fucking hard in the chest.

Like, what the fuck. His fucking hands were shaking. He was completely fine a minute ago, so seriously what the fuck????

Vaguely he could hear someone calling his name, now rushed and growing more concerned by the second.

“ Gee? Is everything-”

“Sorry, Frankie, I… I’m gonna have to call you back.” Gerard slurred, all dizzy and unbalanced-like, before he  felt his legs give out from under him.

“ Gerard!”

And then everything went black.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, earthling.  
> So that was the chapter! *wrings hands*  
> I hope you weren't too disappointed with it :3  
> But yeah. Love you and all that.  
> Leave comments and questions and strongly worded opinions of where you think i can shove my year-late chapters.  
> bookmark, subscribe, tell your friends, tell your pets, tell your priest! (or not? idk)  
> and as always, Kudos are mega appreciated and extremely welcome.  
> follow me on Tumblr( fuck-my-life-i-want-food.tumblr.com)  
> And if you're a Marvel, Merlin, Sherlock, SPN, Doctor Who, WTNV, In The Flesh, Teen Wolf etc fangirl/boy/non-binary, you should go read my other fics! (or send me whatever prompts pop into your head!)
> 
> Much love and all that jazz. 
> 
> XOXO,  
> Casket

**Author's Note:**

> I Hoped you've enjoyed reading  
> I'll be posting every few weeks or so.  
> Comment and what not :3


End file.
